Les infiltrés
by lagentcrokett
Summary: Lord Voldemort règne en maître sur toute l'Angleterre et instaure la terreur et la suspicion dans les foyers. Que fait l'Ordre du Phénix? Vont-ils réussir à trouver un second souffle malgré la mort de Dumbledore et l'absence pesante de Harry Potter?
1. Prologue

**Voilà ma toute première fanfiction et je vous demanderai votre indulgence car bien évidemment je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la brillantissime J.K.R. *se prosterne***

_-Non on n'en sait rien encore._

_-Il faudrait peut-être t'activer._

_-Ah ouai et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Que je force les sécurités magiques de son bureau pour ensuite me faire prendre comme un pauvre con et ainsi griller ma couverture?_

_-Drago si on t'a donné cette mission c'est parce qu'on savait que toi seul avait les capacités d'arriver à nos fins._

_-Oui et bien laissez-moi le temps d'y arriver sans devoir me griller jusqu'au bout!_

_-..._, Remus passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste las et regarda l'assemblée qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Il était minuit passé, le coeur de la résistance s'était retrouvé dans leur QG afin de discuter de la mission de Drago qui piétinait depuis bientôt 7 mois. Remus chercha du regard le soutien de ses amis mais aucun ne bougeait, ils avaient su dès le départ que le projet était délicat et qu'un faux pas suffirait à tous les faire plonger. Vaincu, Remus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un long soupir. Il avait toujours semblé plus vieux, plus usé que son âge mais il n'avait jamais paru plus vieux qu'à cet instant. Il portait une robe miteuse, rapiécée à de nombreux endroits, quelques mèches de cheveux châtains survivaient sur ses tempes, mais tout son crâne était recouvert d'une toison grise.

L'assemblée était toujours silencieuse. Ils ne se regardaient même plus les uns les autres, trop occuper par leur propres pensées. Ils stagnaient, ils n'avançaient plus, pendant que les rangs de fidèles de Voldemort grossissaient, la résistance s'amenuisait, perdait son souffle en même temps que ses combattants. Harry Potter n'était pas présent. Il ne venait plus aux regroupements mais attendait le rapport que lui en fera Neville Londubat. Ce dernier était assis à la gauche de Rémus, il avait perdu son visage poupin, une longue cicatrice qu'il devait à Macnair coupait sa joue en deux et ses yeux gardait toujours ce voile depuis la mort de sa grand-mère. Drago assis en face d'eux ne décolérait pas, il remis le pli de son pantalon en place et l'épousseta avant de relever la tête. C'était la personne la plus soignée dans cette pièce, son emploi l'obligeait. Depuis maintenant 7 mois il avait accepté l'offre que le Lord lui avait faite de régler l'administration des moyens de transports censés amenés les nés-moldus et les résistants dans des camps d'extermination. Une idée révolutionnaire que nous devons à Goyle sénior et que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est empressé de mettre en place. Bien évidemment Goyle a omis de préciser qu'il avait trouvé cette brillante idée dans un livre d'histoire moldue qu'il était censé brûler. Drago travaillait pour l'Ordre depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, grâce à sa nouvelle position il pouvait ainsi prévenir les membres des nouvelles rafles prévues et du trajet que prendrons les convois. Le blond repris la parole:

_Des nouvelles de l'Elu?_, malgré la décision de Drago de faire partie de l'ordre celui-ci n'était pas en meilleur terme avec Harry.

_Il lui manque les deux derniers. _

_Il n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent se trouver évidemment..._

_Non mais tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à en savoir plus au lieu de passer ton temps à te prélasser dans ton bureau de luxe et à malmener des cracmols!_

_Du calme Weasley. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. Monsieur veut jouer les héros qui partent en mission en solo et bien qu'il assume!_

Ginny était prête à répliquer mais la main apaisante de Bill l'en empêcha.

-_Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais les trous à rats m'ont toujours rendus claustrophobe. _

_-Tu nous tiens au courant pour le prochain convoie_, lui demanda Neville.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre Drago reprit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et passa la porte.

Un par un les membres de l'ordre se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce exigüe. Lorsqu'il ne restât que Remus, Ginny, Neville et Bill un silence de plomb s'installa. N'osant se regarder les uns les autres, ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Drago avait raison, Harry n'aurait jamais du partir seul, il n'y arrivait pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ginny se tourna alors vers Neville mais celui-ci anticipa sa question.

-_Oui il va bien petite Ginny._

_-Pourquoi il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles alors?_

_-Il ne veut pas compromettre l'Ordre. Même Hermione ne reçoit plus de hibou de sa part._

_-__Drago n'a pas tort..._ commença Remus.

_NON! Je t'interdis! Harry fait ce qu'il peut! Il.._

_-Il pourrait faire bien plus si il acceptait notre aide!_ coupa Remus.

Des larmes de fureur emplirent ses yeux, Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Les trois derniers soupirèrent et Neville fut le premier à se lever. Il regarda ses deux camarades et sans un mot quitta la salle sombre et humide à son tour.

-_Il finira par trouver les deux derniers. Je lui fais confiance._

_-Bill, Harry n'est pas un surhomme..._

_-C'est le survivant Rémus! C'est l'Elu! Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission s'il ne l'en aurait pas cru capable._

_-Dumbledore n'est plus là aujourd'hui. La situation est bien pire que lors de la première guerre._

_-Mais Rémus il..._

_-Non Bill pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre défendre le grand Albus Dumbledore. Pas ce soir. Pas alors qu'ils ont eu deux de nos camarades la nuit dernière._

Bill ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes

-_Ton frère arrive quand?_

_-Charlie? Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi._

_-Dans deux jours alors. Tant mieux nous aurons besoin de bras pour la prochaine rafle. _

_-Il n'a pas réussi à retrouver Hagrid et Madame Maxime._

_-Oh je savais qu'il serait dur de déloger Hagrid des montagnes, il sait être discret lorsqu'il le veut vraiment._

_-Mais nous aurons besoin de lui également. _

_-Pour l'instant nous pouvons nous passer de lui, _répondit Rémus_, Hagrid réapparaîtra lorsque nous aurons besoin de lui._

_-Si tu le dis... Rémus je vais rentrer. Fleur m'attend._

_-Oui vas-y. Embrasse Fleur, le bébé et Elizabeth pour moi._

_-Je le ferai. Rémus..._

_-Oui je vais rentrer moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit dans deux jours._

Bill se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna une dernière fois vers son vieil ami, franchit la prote et la referma.

Dans la pièce il n'y avait plus que le tictac de l'horloge accrochée au mur en pierre qui se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait qu'une table entourée de chaises. Sur la table en bois rongé par les mites il y avait une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemins. Sur certains des figures géométriques compliquées s'étalaient et sur d'autres on retrouvait l'écriture fine et serrée de Drago. Il fournissait à l'ordre toutes les copies des rapports, des demandes que le ministère anti-moldu faisait passer par son bureau. Rémus fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique tous les parchemins, mis sa cape de sorcier et son chapeau et éteignit les torches de la salle avant de lui aussi franchir la porte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Encore deux minutes. Deux petite minutes. Et il serait là. Il tournerait sur Albermarle St et elle serait là pour l'accueillir. Plus qu'une minute. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle avait revu le plan des centaines de fois, elle avait tout prévu. Deux passants enlacés passèrent devant elle sans la voir et tournèrent sur Stafford St. Plus que quelques secondes. Hermione qui tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main la sortit de sous sa veste et l'abaissa le long de son corps. Elle entendit alors des pas. Ses pas. Elle connaissait leurs sons, elle l'avait filé pendant 6 semaines. Elle savait chacune de ses habitudes, chacun de ses endroits préférés, les personnes qu'il fréquentait et les gens qu'il évitait. Il se rapprochait de son pas nonchalant. Se renfonçant un peu dans l'alcôve elle attendit de voir son ombre poindre. Il la dépassa et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à l'esprit que les atrocités dont il était coupable elle sortit de sa cachette, le prit par derrière et lui mit une main sur sa bouche afin de retenir le premier cri de surprise. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en pousser d'autres, un jet de lumière rouge le toucha et il tomba dans un bruit sec sur le trottoir encore humide de l'averse de la soirée. Elle vérifia qu'il était bien inconscient et s'empara de sa baguette. Elle déballa le contenu de sa sacoche et fit des copies de chaque document qui s'y trouvait. Hermione rangea avec soin les documents et remis la sacoche à sa place. Elle contempla l'homme assommé à ses pieds et une expression de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Elle hésita à remettre sa baguette dans la poche intérieur de son manteau, mais elle ne devait laisser aucune trace. Elle lança un sort d'attraction au géranium en pot qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre au dessus d'eux et le lança sur la tête de l'homme. Le pot se brisa en éclats et saupoudra son crâne chauve de terre. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre et lança un dernier sort de confusion à l'homme avant de transplaner en un «pop».

**

A peine arrivé chez lui, Rémus entendit deux légers coups frappés à sa porte. Il regarda dans le juda et vit Hermione le regarder à travers le petit trou.

_-Quel était le surnom que me donnaient Sirius, James et Peter?_

-_Lunard,_ Rémus ouvrit la porte et Hermione se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur du couloir trop étroit de la maison du loup-garou.

_-Je les ai Rémus._

_-Bien. Tout s'est passé comme prévue?_

-_Oui,_ devant l'air d'Hermione, l'ancien professeur réprima un énième soupir et l'invita à entrer dans le salon. Lorsque Rémus prit place sur le fauteuil en face du sien, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était en colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle remplissait une mission comme celle-ci. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait de faux-pas mais selon lui ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Avec l'absence de Harry et la mort de Ron, Hermione devenait de moins en moins prudente. Il regarda la jeune femme, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi rebelles qu'au temps de Poudlard, son visage s'était affiné découvrant des pommettes saillantes et agrandissant ses yeux marrons qui autrefois pétillaient à la vue d'un livre quelconque. Elle avait abandonné la tenue vestimentaire des sorciers et ne s'habillait plus qu'avec des vêtements moldus « ça facilite le camouflage» disait-elle. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait devant lui la Hermione Granger promise à de grandes choses, dont la curiosité faisait vivre ses yeux. Hermione Granger la meilleure élève de Poudlard était devant lui, une femme trop grande et trop maigre habillée tout en noir.

-_A quoi penses-tu?_ l'interrompue-t-elle

-_A toi. A vous trois lorsque j'étais professeur. Le trio d'or._ Elle souffla bruyamment et se releva. Elle servit deux verres d'hydromel et en tendit un à Rémus.

-_Oui cette année inoubliable où j'ai trouvé assez de forces pour gifler Malfoy_. Elle sourit à peine à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ils burent tout deux leur verre en silence, elle fixait le tapis poussiéreux qui s'étendait sous ses pieds et lui la fixait.

-_Malfoy ne sait pas encore quelle route va prendre le prochain convoie. On lui donne de moins en moins d'informations. Il a peur qu'il y ait eu une fuite. Il espacera ses prises de contact avec nous pour ne pas prendre trop de risque_. Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie

_-Malfoy prendre trop de risques... _

_-Que tu le veuilles ou non, sa position est l'une des plus dangereuses._

-_Oui le petit favoris de Voldemort_, Rémus tressaillit mais ne dit rien. _Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de travailler sa couverture..._ Rémus soupira et termina son verre. _Au fait ils feront bien parti du prochain convoie_. Le loup-garou releva brusquement la tête, _j'ai feuilleté les documents du mangemort. Il y aura 73 déportés et ils en font parti. Tout est au point pour mercredi?_

_-Oui il nous reste quelques détails à régler. Charlie viendra nous porter main forte._

_-Il a retrouvé Hagrid?_

_-Non, il se cache toujours dans les Andes avec Madame Maxime._

_-Nous avons besoin de Hagrid._

_-Pour le moment nous pouvons nous en passer. _

_-Si tu le dis..., _elle regarda à travers la fenêtre

-_Rentre chez toi Hermione_. _Un des membres te contactera pour mercredi_. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, Rémus sur ses talons.

-_Toi aussi repose-toi. Tu sembles de plus en plus exténué. _

_-Les pleines lune ne me font plus de cadeaux_, fit-il en souriant. Alors qu'Hermione franchissait le seuil elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien professeur

-_Je me souviens aussi de l'épouvantard qui avait pris la forme de Rogue_, dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se faire avaler par la nuit londonienne.

**

-_Le Maître veut vous voir Mr Malfoy_. Drago releva la tête sur un petit homme gras qui portait une robe de sorcier en velours noir. Il avait un gros visage rougit par le vin des Elfes et les doigts de sa main tapotaient son gros ventre.

-_J'arrive_. Il joignit le geste à la parole et suivit le gros dans les couloirs sombres du ministère. Il ne devait pas être le seul à être encore dans son bureau à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait aucune chance, tout devait être parfait en un temps record, forçant ainsi ses fidèles à passer des heures sur leur labeur. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Le petit gros qui était venu le chercher devait avoir une position bien mineure, et il ne devait pas s'abaisser à parler à quelqu'un occupant une place inférieur à la sienne dans la pyramide du pouvoir établit par Voldemort. Même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que le Lord pouvait bien lui vouloir maintenant il s'astreint au silence et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en compagnie du subalterne. Arrivés face aux lourdes portes en chêne le petit homme s'effaça, laissant Drago frapper trois coups. Il regarda l'homme qui lui fit signe d'entrer. En poussant les portes il trouva le Lord assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir derrière son bureau. Sa petite cour de fidèles étaient également présents. A sa gauche il y avait Crabbe et Goyle seniors et à sa droite Bellatrix et Lucius, son père. Debout, figés comme des statues ils le regardaient entrer et s'incliner face à son maître. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant le Lord s'éclaircit enfin la gorge et dit de son ton doucereux:

-_Drago. Mon cher Drago. Mon fidèle Drago_. Lucius se renfrogna mais n'émit aucun son. Il nourrissait une grande rancoeur depuis que son fils était passé favoris avant lui. _Voici enfin les cartes du nouveau convoi. Nous avons tracé un nouvel itinéraire. Il semblerait que le clan de mes fidèles ne soit plus aussi étanche qu'auparavant._

_-Mais maître vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je vous ai toujours été fidèle et croyez-moi si il y a effectivement des traîtres dans nos rangs je les trouverai et m'en occuperai moi-même._

-_Ma bonne Bellatrix. Ton zèle force l'admiration. Mais je dois dire qu'après le fiasco au domicile des Shakelbot je préfère donner ce genre de travail à des personnes plus compétentes._ Bellatrix se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme si elle avait été victime d'une sévère séance de Doloris._ Drago je voudrais d'ailleurs te demander une faveur_, reprit Voldemort,_ ton ami Adam revient de son voyage en Amérique la semaine prochaine. Je voudrais que tu te charges d'organiser une soirée en honneur de celui qui a su rallier ces stupides américains à notre cause. Organise un bal, un cocktail, une orgie, qu'importe pourvu que le nouveau héros apprécie._

-_Bien Maître, un cocktail me semble approprié_. Il regarda son père, mais celui-ci se bornait à éviter les yeux de son fils. _Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire Maître?_

_-Non. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Tu peux te remettre au travail_

-_Merci Maître_. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsque le Lord reprit:

-_Ah au fait Drago, où étais-tu ce soir?_ Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune blond mais lorsqu'il se retourna il ne laissa rien paraître.

-_A Hyde Park. La nuit m'aide à réfléchir._

_-Oui... oui bien sûr je comprend. Une femme ne serait pas de trop pour te décharger de certains poids Drago. Nous nous chargerons de cela aussi._ D'un mouvement de tête il fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il en avait véritablement terminé avec lui. Il repassa devant le gros homme de tout à l'heure qui inclina sa petite tête rouge à son passage. Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans l'ascenseur qu'il s'autorisa une longue et profonde respiration. Il dénoua sa cravate et s'essuya le coin des yeux du revers de la main.

-_Ce n'est pas le Lord mais une crise cardiaque qui aura ma peau_, dit-il dans un murmure tout en esquissant un sourire de soulagement.


	3. Second chapitre

_Et voici le second chapitre. On est encore dans l'installation de l'intrigue et je préfère prévenir ça va prendre encore quelques chapitres avant de vraiment rentrer dans l'action._

_J'éspere que vous apprécierez =)_

Réponse à ma première review =D:

**M**:merci merci merci. Bon j'ai un peu sauter en l'air en voyant ta review (non je ne suis pas hystérique) donc je ne peux dire que je vais tenter de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite=)

Et le titre fait référence au film de Scorcese du même nom (excelentissime comme film d'ailleurs) =)

**Angelista**:Ouai j'ai enfin réussi à la publier mais pas sans mal... foutue anglais. Allez toi hop hop hop à ton clavier j'attends de voir tes oeuvres!!!!

* * *

Bill attendait son frère sur le haut d'une colline du comté de Bedfordshire. Il ne voulait pas apparaître trop près de Londres et Bill le comprenait, il lui avait fallu plus de 4 heures pour se débarrasser des deux stupides mangemorts qui étaient censés le surveiller. La nuit était claire, seules les étoiles éclairaient les plaines qui s'étalaient devant lui. Le vent commençait à se lever, bientôt il crèverait de froid, Charlie avait plutôt intérêt à arriver vite. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées un «plop» significatif se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et ouvrit ses bras pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son petit frère. Celui-ci était plus petit que lui mais plus musclé, il entoura de ses bras musclés le corps de son frère Bill et éclata d'un grand rire en le serrant plus fort.

_-Ca fait du bien de te voir._

_-Toi aussi petit frère. Allez viens ne traînons pas._ Sans plus de cérémonie ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée de la maison de Bill. Charlie pouvait entendre les vagues se fendrent sur les falaises un peu plus bas, lorsqu'il entra dans la chaleur accueillante de la chaumière aux coquillages il déposa son sac eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste qu'une petite tête rousse surgit de nulle part sauta sur son dos et s'accrocha au coup du Weasley.

_-Elizabeth tu n'es pas encore couchée à cette heure-ci?_ dit Charlie dans un grand éclat de rire.

_-Nan! Papa a dit que tu venais ce soir. _

_-Oui et maman a dit que tu devais quand même aller te coucher,_ intervint Bill.

-'_Pouvais pas! Oncle Charlie t'as un cadeau pour moi dans ton gros sac?_

_-Lizzie. Arrête d'embêter ton oncle il est fatigué et monte te coucher_. Fleur était apparue à la porte du living, serrant un tas de couvertures contre elle.

_-Fleur! Comment vas-tu?_

_-Ca va. Marcus ne fait toujours pas ses nuits, donc je veille avec lui_.

_-Montre-moi la nouvelle merveille des Weasley._ Fleur s'avança et défit un peu les couvertures qui recouvraient le dernier fils de Bill. Une bouille rose avec une touffe de cheveux blond doré au sommet du crâne dormait paisiblement au milieu de ce linge.

_-Rha il est magnifique. Il n'a rien de son père_. Bill lui asséna une bourrade affective et décrocha Elizabeth du coup de son oncle. A renfort de grands cris et de crises de larmes il la monta dans sa chambre et entreprit de la coucher. Pendant ce temps Fleur invita Charlie à entrer dans le salon. Lorsque Bill redescendit il embrassa sa femme et son fils qui remontèrent dans leur chambre à l'étage après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux Weasley. Bill fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch sur la table basse devant eux.

_-Comment va la vie? _demanda Charlie.

_-On fait comme on peut. Je travaille toujours à Gringotts mais à un poste moins important. Il y a toujours une paire de mangemorts qui suivent chacun de nos déplacements à Fleur et à moi mais leur attention décroît. Ils commencent à se faire à l'idée que l'Ordre du Phénix est bel et bien mort_.

_-Et nous les surprendront d'autant mieux_, tonna son frère.

_-Ils ont raison Charlie, l'Ordre n'est plus ce qu'il était. Rémus a repris la tête après la mort de Dumbledore mais soit les membres tombent les uns après les autres dans les pièges que tendent les mangemorts soit ils décident de partir d'eux-même trouvant la situation beaucoup trop périlleuse._

_-Oui mais il y a encore des gens qui se battent, qui résistent. Il ne faut pas les oublier eux._ Bill soupira et invita son frère à boire son verre avec lui. Il laissa une gorgée du liquide ambré le réchauffer puis reprit:

_-Tu as décidé de revenir au bon moment. Nous aurons besoin de toi demain soir._

_-Un nouveau convoie de déportés?_ demanda Charlie

_-Exact_, répondit Bill qui plissa le front un peu plus.

_-Si c'est comme d'habitude je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi._

_-Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude Charlie_. Bill fit une pause et reprit, _ils ont eu deux des nôtres. _

_-Qui?_

_-Macgonagall et Lee Jordan. Ils les ont surpris alors qu'ils bouclaient le dernier numéro du journal de la résistance. Nous n'avons donc plus de presse non plus, et ils feront parti du convoie de demain soir. Nous avons reçu les plans hier, Tu-sais-qui à changer les routes et les envoie dans un nouvel endroit. Il se doute qu'il y a une taupe chez lui. Malfoy est sur les nerfs et refuse toute communication avant un certain temps. _

_-Mais si nous agissons demain et si nous réussissons notre coup malgré les changements de trajectoire qu'il a effectué tu-sais-qui va savoir alors d'où vient la fuite. Ou du moins le groupe de suspect se réduira. _

_-Pas forcément, l'itinéraire ne dévie qu'à partir de Norfolk. Nous devons intervenir avant qu'ils soient arrivés à ce point. Cela nous laisse peu de temps mais nous devrions y arriver, nous avons demandé à toutes les personnes disponibles de venir._

Bill passa la nuit à entretenir son frère de leur stratégie. Ils révisèrent ensemble tous les points afin d'être fin prêt pour la nuit qui venait. Lorsque le soleil laissa percer ses premiers rayons dans le grand salon des Weasley, Bill estima qu'il était temps pour son frère d'aller se reposer, lui-même devant se préparer pour aller travailler. Les pleurs de Marcus se firent entendre à l'étage et Fleur ne tarda pas à apparaître, son fils dans les bras au bas des escaliers. Charlie lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans la chambre que Fleur avait préparé pour lui.

_-Tu ne rentres pas directement après le travail?_

_-Non Fleur nous avons un convoi._ Elle émit un léger soupir et déposa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de son mari. Celui-ci attrapa sa cape et transplana sur le seuil de leur maison au travail.

**

Le vent fouettait leur visage, ils ne parlaient pas et se tenaient les uns à côté es autres accroupis derrière un talus, leur baguette contre leur poitrine. Les sifflements du train se firent entendre et lorsque Bill tourna son visage sur la droite il distingua les deux phares brillants dans la nuit noire de la locomotive. Il donna alors le signal et ses deux frères jumeaux sortirent alors de leur cachette de fortune et lancèrent les sorts nécessaires au sabotage des rails. Ils revinrent près des autres membres lorsque le train prenait son dernier tournant. Dans quelques secondes ils attaqueraient. Le boucan se rapprochait de plus en plus, couvrant tous les autres bruits puis lorsque le premier wagon tenta de continuer sur les rails défectueux, les sorciers brandirent leur baguette d'un même geste et ralentirent le déraillement du train. Lorsque l'immense monstre de ferraille s'écrasa au sol ils se précipitèrent tous sur les portes des wagons dont ils firent sauter les serrures à coups de «Alohomora». Les unes après les autres les portes cédèrent et laissa place à un triste spectacle. Dans chaque wagon étaient entassés une vingtaine de personnes, toutes debout, se tenant à ce qu'elles pouvaient afin de ne pas tomber et de se faire piétiner. Lorsque la nuit surgit dans le train ils regardèrent d'abord avec des yeux ahuris les sorciers qui s'élevaient devant eux, puis peu à peu lorsqu'ils ne virent qu'aucun ne lançaient de sorts dans leur direction ils se hissèrent les uns après les autres hors du wagon. Les quelques mangemorts de garde dans la locomotive du conducteur reprirent leur esprit et commencèrent à lancer des sorts de mort à tort et à travers. Les membres de l'Ordre habitués à ce genre d'exercice évitaient les jets de lumière verte, mais ils devaient s'assurer qu'aucun des déportés ne soient touchés. Alors qu'un premier groupe s'occupait de diriger les prisonniers à travers les immenses champs de maïs par lesquels ils devaient passer pour retrouver leurs portoloin, une autre équipe composée de Hermione, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Rémus et de Kinglsey s'occupait de retenir les mangemorts de suivre les déportés ou de lancer un appel au secours. Pierce, un grand mangemort blond, toucha Kinglsey d'un sort de stupefixion et s'avança du corps inerte du résistant pour terminer le travail entrepris, Hermione fendit alors l'air de sa baguette et stupefixa le grand blond qui s'affala de tout son long dans la terre. Alors que Bill et Charlie étaient aux prises avec trois mangemorts, Fred vint apporter son aide et lança le maléfice du saucisson dans le dos du gros mangemort face à lui. L'émission de lumière ricocha sur son énorme dos et se dirigea vers le rouquin. Celui-ci l'échapa de justesse en se baissant.

- _Purée ils sont de plus en plus coriaces ces cons_, dit-il tout en le stupefixant, ce qui cette fois par un les mangemorts capitulèrent et se retrouvèrent assomer par le même sort. Alors que Rémus attachait les nouveaux prisonniers, Hermione commença sa course à travers les champs de maïs.

_-HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE REVIENS!!_

Bill courut à sa suite et lui attrapa le bras lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

_-Hermione nous n'avons pas le temps de vérifier s'ils sont tous partis._

_-Mais si quelques uns n'ont pas pu suivre..._

_-Hermione nous ne pouvons pas, les renforts de tu-sais-qui vont arriver. Viens maintenant on a fait ce qu'on a pu_. Il la ramena contre son gré près du second groupe qui attendait près du tas de mangemorts.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?_ demanda Charlie en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un des mangemorts.

_-On en fait un méchoui? Parce que je sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim_, répliqua Fred.

_-On leur jette un sort d'oubliettes et on dégage vite_. Pendant qu'Hermione se dégageait de l'emprise de Bill, Ginny se tourna vers Lupin et demanda une lueur féroce dans le regard:

_-On ne les tue pas?_

_-Non, Ginny on ne les tue pas,_ répondit Rémus en posant un regard dur sur la jeune fille signe que toute discussion était close.

Kinglsey remit du sort de stupefixion se chargea avec Lupin de jeter les sorts d'amnésie , lorsqu'ils effacèrent la mémoire du dernier mangemort ils s'écartèrent et transplanèrent en même temps en direction de leur quartier général, alors qu'au loin on entendait déjà les sifflements des balais dans les airs de la première brigade mangemort.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la bicoque miteuse qui servait de QG, Severus Rogue apparu la mine grave devant eux.

_Lee Jordan est bien revenu avec nous mais il n'y a aucune trace de Minerva._


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir chers lecteurs!

* en mode ma life on *

Voici un nouveau chapitre; pour l'instant l'actualisation de la fanfiction se fait assez régulièrement mais je préfère prévenir que la fréquence de publication pourrait ralentir, dîtes merci aux grèves à l'université et au gène de la procrastination qui est roi chez moi, mais tôt ou tard je devrais me mettre au travail et sérieusement réviser mes exam'. De plus, bien qu'il y ait peut-être 4 chapitres d'avance là je bloque depuis quelques jours, je suis incapable de poursuivre, mais ça ne devrait qu'être passager ;)

Bon bref ranafoutre de ma vie hein. Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et je voudrais encore remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et ceux qui m'écrivent de gentilles reviews =)

Réponses aux reviews:

M: Oui je veux aller voir Shutter Island mais pas encore trouvée l'occasion =S

Ensuite, bah pour Minerva.... il faudra lire pour savoir ce qu'il en est... ( bordel mais quel suspens!!!!!)

Encore un peu de racontage de vie: en ce moment ce qui tourne en boucle dans mes oreilles ( ouai je suis une adepte de l'option repeat) bah c'est Coeur de Pirate. Donc si vous ne connaissez pas encore ou très mal je vous encourage vivement à faire de même notamment les chansons: _Francis_, _C'est salement romantique, Corbeau_ ou encore _Comme des enfants_.

* en mode ma life off *

* * *

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire: il n'y a plus aucun prisonnier?_ demanda la voix doucereuse de Voldemort. Assis face à son grand bureau il écoutait Pierce, le grand mangemort blond, expliquer comment le convoie s'était fait attaquer.

_-Ils ont encore fait sauter des rails. Mais cette fois ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine à ouvrir les wagons. _

_-Oui, oui, oui je sais j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai arrangé votre mémoire à toi et à tes stupides camarades._

_-Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ils ne devaient pas savoir quel trajet..._

_En effet cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme cela Pierce,_ Voldemort ancra profondément les deux fentes rouges qui lui servaient de pupilles dans les yeux du mangemort. Il regardait le grand blond avec gourmandise et animosité, sans détacher ses yeux du responsable de cet échec cuisant il émit quelques sifflements stridents jusqu'à que dans un coin du bureau une forme lourde et longue se déplace avec des bruits de frottements sur le tapis de la pièce. Voldemort qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le mangemort des yeux se délecta de la peur qui commençait à s'installer sur chacun de ses traits. Si Pierce avait eu l'idée de partir il n'aurait pu, la terreur qui s'emparait de lui paralysait chacun de ses membres. L'immense serpent frôla ses pieds et s'attaqua à ses mollets. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne faisait que regarder les deux fentes rouges du Lord qui s'éclairèrent à la vision de ce spectacle. Peu à peu Nagini remonta le long des cuisses de l'homme, pour ensuite s'emparer de ses bras et lorsqu'il atteignit le coup il tourna la tête vers son maître, celui-ci fit un imperceptible hochement de tête et le serpent se concentra sur sa proie, il découvrit ses deux crochets et les planta d'un coup puissant dans la gorge du mangemort. Le corps tomba comme une masse sur le sol, hoqueta tandis que le serpent enfonçait plus profondément ses crochets aiguisés. Toutes les personnes présentes fixaient le corps tremblant du mangemort, ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent de tourner dans leurs orbites et qu'un léger filet de sang coula à la commissure des lèvres du blond que Voldemort releva la tête sur ses disciples et reprit la parole:

_-Maintenant nous savons qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs._

_-Maître, je vous en prie donnez-moi la permission de le chercher. Je vous en prie, je vous promet de ne pas vous décevoir._

_-Je sais Bellatrix que tu ne me décevras plus puisque Drago s'en chargera_. Bellatrix regarda son neveu furieuse mais n'osa dire un mot de plus. _Drago je veux que tu découvres qui est le traître. Je le veux vivant. Je veux m'en charger moi-même._

-Drago acquiesça et remercia son Maître de lui faire confiance.

_-Je n'ai confiance en aucun de vous. Mais je ne peux pas me charger de tout, il faut bien que je délègue. Au moins ils n'ont pu récupérer leur ancien professeur. Je pensais en faire profiter Nagini mais puisqu'ils osent me confronter ainsi nous allons organiser une petite exécution publique à la moldue. Rockwood charge-toi de ça. Je veux que tout soit terminé avant samedi._ L'homme à la droite de Bellatrix hocha la tête positivement et quitta le bureau. Le Lord congédia également le reste de ses fidèles sauf Malfoy. Celui-ci faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur le corps inerte de son collègue et accrocha son regard sur la une de la Gazette qui était posée négligemment sur le sous-main noir de son Maître. A la une il y avait «le suicide» du président moldue de France «Le pouvoir moldue trop faible» titrait l'article.

_-Drago, je veux que tu me trouves celui ou celle qui est encore assez stupide pour tenter de contrer mes plans. En organisant le cocktail de lundi prochain je pense qu'il serait bon que tu invites tout ceux que nous suspectons. Nous pourrons faire un premier tri. _

_-Oui Maître c'est une bonne idée._

_-Rentre chez toi Drago tu as du travail qui t'attend._

_-Oui Maître._ Nagini avait repris place sur les épaules de Voldemort et s'enroulait presque amoureusement autour de son corps. Drago s'en alla vers la sortie lorsque la voix du Lord le stoppa:

_-Drago si tu échoues n'oublie pas ce qui te sera réservé._

_-Non je ne l'oublie pas._

_-Bien. J'espère te voir à l'exécution de samedi, le temps pourrait se réchauffer_. Drago hocha la tête et sortit en prenant bien soin de ne toujours pas regarder le corps qui gisait dans une marre de sang au pied de Voldemort.

**

Hermione et Charlie se trouvaient sur le porche devant l'entrée de la chaumière aux coquillages. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient déplacés aux divers endroits dans lesquels ils avaient cachés les déportés ils s'étaient en effet rendues compte que leur professeur manquait à l'appel. Lee Jordan leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été séparés alors qu'ils se faisaient enfermés dans les divers cellules aménagées au sous-sol du ministère. Il n'avait plus vu Minerva depuis leur capture mais pensait réellement la retrouver dans le convoie. Après s'en être assurés Charlie et Hermione étaient venus rejoindre les jumeaux chez leur frère aîné. Mais l'agitation de la maison avec ces deux enfants en bas âge ( quatre si on compte Fred et George ) les avait poussé à se retrancher à l'extérieur afin de respirer les embruns et de réfléchir calmement à ce qui convenait de faire. Hermione aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Charlie -trop rare à son goût- il était calme et ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, ses gestes posés et son ton apaisant la rassuraient.

_-Comment c'est en Roumanie?_ demanda la brune.

_-Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard, _devant l'air intrigué d'Hermione il continua_, ils ont brûlés la réserve. Les dragons ont pu s'enfuir mais le personnel présent a eu moins de chance. Ils savaient que c'était des partisans de Dumbledore._

_-Mais alors où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?_

_-J'ai continué la mission qu'il m'avait assigné. J'ai parcouru tous les pays de l'Est et j'ai tenté de recruter des sorciers pour se battre à nos côtés. Je savais qu'après la défaite de la bataille de Poudlard et le nombre de pertes que nous avons eu..._

_-Dont ton frère._

_-Oui dont Ron_. Ils se turent tous les deux, pensant que la douleur de l'autre ne méritait pas d'être étouffée par des paroles creuses. Le vent s'était calmé, les températures remontaient doucement et le soleil du soir colorait le ciel de ses teintes roses-orangées. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le bruit régulier des vagues quelques instants puis se regardèrent à nouveau. Hermione admirait le teint hâlé de son camarade et les reflets dorés que prenaient ses cheveux à la lumière du crépuscule. Gênés par ce contact visuel ils détournèrent les yeux et Charlie s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

_-Pas de nouvelles de Harry?_

_-Pas plus que toi. Il traverse le pays, le monde que sais-je. Il refuse la moindre aide. _

_-Il reviendra à la raison et nous serons là pour l'épauler._

_-Je n'en suis pas sûre..._ Charlie, désireux d'en savoir plus ne put demander ce qu'il en était car George s'assit entre eux sur le banc, déplia ses bras et les enlaça tous les deux.

_-Rha qu'on est bien ensemble. Quel romantique coucher de soleil vous ne trouvez pas? Et nous sommes là tous les trois pour en profiter._

_-Ecrase George_, le jumeau à l'oreille manquante émit un petit rire goguenard et desserra son étreinte des deux jeunes.

_-Bièraubeurre?_ Il servit Hermione et son frère et reprit sa contemplation du véritable paysage de carte postale qui s'étalait devant eux. _Vous allez y aller samedi?_

_-Rémus ne veut pas qu'on risque de se faire prendre_, répondit Charlie.

_-Je serai là moi._

_-Moi auss_i, continua George.

_-Elle ne mourra pas seule,_ conclut Hermione.

Les trois jeunes adultes restèrent ainsi sans ajouter un mot et regardèrent le soleil disparaître totalement à l'horizon avant de rentrer dans l'effervescence du foyer de Bill et de Fleur.


	5. Chapter 4

**Un chapitre très court mais riche en émotion (du moins je l'éspère).**

**Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews!!**

**Enjoy la lecture, j'éspère que ça vous "plaira".**

* * *

Une foule immense se pressait sur la place centrale du petit village de Pré-au-lard. La fontaine qui autrefois ornait le centre de la rue pavé avait été enlevé pour monter à la place un échafaud. Au centre des lattes de bois il y avait une petite estrade couverte de brindilles et de paille, un long poteau en bois se dressait au milieu du foyer. Les villageois peu désireux d'assister à un tel spectacle n'avaient pas osé décliner l'incitation officielle que le Lord avait fait paraître dans la Gazette. Des enfants, inconscients de ce qui allait se jouer devant eux criaient et couraient les uns derrière les autres un peu à l'écart du cercle qu'avait formé les sorciers. Au couvert d'une terrasse de l'un des commerces qui bordaient la place se trouvait une grande brune à visage découvert accompagnée de deux hommes dissimulés sous la capuche de leur cape de voyage. Lorsque des tambours se firent entendre ils se rapprochèrent de la grande estrade et se serrèrent contre les autres spectateurs. Le bourreau attitré du nouveau ministère, Macnair monta le premier suivi de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Rockwood. Le boureau renversa un bidon de liquide incolore sur les brindilles tandis que Bellatrix regardait la foule avec son air hautain, sa baguette à la main prête à fendre l'air à la moindre tentative de sauvetage. C'est alors qu'ils la virent monter les marches encadrée de deux mangemorts. Minerva Macgonagall portait une longue tunique grise déchirée à de multiples endroits, son chignon était défait laissant ses cheveux gris souris onduler dans le vent. Elle avait le visage fermé, semblait résignée à ce qui l'attendait. Hermione esquissa un mouvement vers la poche intérieure de sa veste mais l'un de ses deux acolytes prit sa main dans la sienne et rabaissa son bras. Les tambours cessèrent et Rookwood déroula le parchemin officiel qu'il devait lire avant chaque exécution qui récapitulait les crimes pour lesquelles le condamné allait payé. Minerva ne fit pas un geste, aucun trait de son visage ridé ne bougea. Elle regardait droit devant elle, au-delà de la foule, elle ne semblait voir ni entendre personne. Rookwood se tourna alors vers la condamnée et lui demanda quelles seraient ses dernières paroles. L'ancien professeur sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui se jouait et balaya la foule agglutinée devant elle d'un regard, elle posa ses yeux sur ses bourreaux puis retourna son attention sur un point précis de la foule. Elle l'avait vu.

_-Vous ne gagnerez pas. Un jour le monde sorcier se réveillera de la torpeur dans laquelle vous les avez installé et ils se battront. La résistance sera toujours présente pour accueillir de nouveaux combattants et nous vaincrons!_ Bellatrix éclata d'un rire suraigüe et dit:

_-Toi tu ne vaincras pas grand chose ma pauvre vieille! _

Macnair prit alors l'ancien professeur par le bras et la fit monter sur la petite estrade. Elle ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il l'attacha à l'aide d'un sort autour du poteau. Les villageois retenaient leur souffle, même les enfants avaient cessé de jouer, ils s'étaient réfugiés entre les jambes de leur parents qui leur couvraient les yeux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le bourreau s'assura que les liens ne cèderaient pas pendant l'exécution et s'écarta de deux mètres de la femme. Celle-ci regardait toujours dans la même direction, elle vit les larmes envahirent les yeux de la brune et couler le long de ses joues. Les deux hommes à ses côtés s'agitèrent un peu mais ne tentèrent rien. Fred avait toujours la main d'Hermione dans sa propre main, il la serrait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Macnair leva sa baguette et fit sortir un jet de flamme de sa baguette magique. Le bûcher prit instantanément feu, les brindilles craquaient et la paille se consumait alors que le professeur Macgonagall ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps lança un long et terrible crie de douleur. La foule se compacta d'avantage et baissait leur visage afin de ne plus être les témoins privilégiés de cette infâme torture. Les jumeaux et Hermione avaient toujours leur regard figé sur le brasier, ils regardèrent leur ancien professeur se tordre sous les flammes. Fred fut le premier à bouger et à attirer les autres à l'écart de cette macabre exhibition. Ils s'arrachèrent aux cris et aux supplications de la mourante et transplanèrent dans une rue adjacente à la place.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la plage Hermione s'arracha à l'emprise de Fred, fit deux pas, tomba à genou dans le sable et vomit. Fred et George se laissèrent tomber sur une dune et attendirent que leurs propres tremblements cessent. Hermione ne put réprimer le sanglot qui transperça sa gorge, Charlie alerté par le bruit un peu plus loin arriva et releva les cheveux de la brune qui régurgita une seconde fois. Les jumeaux mirent leur tête dans leurs mains dans un même mouvement, Charlie prit Hermione par la taille et l'amena contre son torse, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, elle n'arrivait pas à les refouler. Plus tard Rémus apparut à son tour accompagné de Fleur, les jumeaux avaient toujours la tête dans leurs genoux et Hermione se faisait doucement bercer par Charlie. Tandis que Fleur alla enlacer Fred et George, Lupin prit la parole:

_-Harry est revenu._

* * *

**Oui ce fut court je vous avais prévenu. Mais je ne me voyais pas rajouter une autre partie de l'histoire après ce passage. Alors une minute de silence pour le professeur Macgonagall ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Et voici la suite directement pour compenser la petite taille du chapitre précédant. On rentre un peu plus dans l'intrigue, oui je sais c'est long mais je pense que c'est nécessaire vu ce qui va arriver ;)**

**Pas de racontage de vie aujourd'hui je dois aller travailler donc je passe en coup de vent.**

**Enjoy la lecture =)**

* * *

_-Oh Harry tu m'as tellement manqué..., _Ginny enlaça le corps du brun et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle huma son odeur et descendit sa main le long de son torse. Harry l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

_-Non Ginny._

_-Ne pense plus à ce qu'ils ont dit, aujourd'hui a été éprouvant pour tout le monde. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir te serrer contre moi à nouveau. Harry reste avec moi cette nuit, reste près de moi je t'en prie._

_-Ginny je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Une histoire d'amour dans le contexte actuel serait la pire des choses._ Ginny le regarda avec de grands yeux, ses joues et la pointe de ses oreilles rosirent.

_-Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors?_

_-Il fallait que je sois là pour Minerva. _

_-Tu n'es pas revenu pour moi?_

_-Ginny... _, il soupira et se leva du lit de la rouquine, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le rebord. _Tu me... Ginny ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_-Je pense que si. J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi._

_-Je sais mais je dois terminer avant ce que j'ai commencé. Lorsque je les aurais retrouvé et détruit je reviendrai vaincre Voldemort. Et nous serons libre ma belle Ginny._ Il revint sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. _Nous serons libres de nous aimer enfin, je n'aurai plus peur qu'il t'utilise pour me faire du mal, je n'aurai plus peur de te perdre._

_-Harry...,_ elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à embrasser son coup.

_-Non Ginny, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'y parvienne,_ il se releva et enfila sa chemise, _lorsque tout sera réglé nous pourrons être ensemble._

_-Non t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi ce soir._ Lorsque Harry se tourna vers elle avec un regard amusé elle ajouta,_ je te jure que je ne tenterai rien. Mais j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. Reste avec moi cette nuit je t'en prie. _Il laissa les trois boutons du haut ouverts et rejoint la plus jeune des Weasley dans son lit. Ils s'enlacèrent, la tête de la rousse sur son torse et passèrent le reste de la nuit à écouter leur propre respiration et la nuit au-dehors.

**

Rémus, Charlie, Kingsley, Hermione et Neville se trouvaient toujours au quartier général où ils avaient retrouvé Harry quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient tous l'air dépité, le retour du grand héros ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'espéraient. Hermione se leva et alla se servir un verre de scotch anglais, elle leva son verre plein devant ses camarades et dit:

_-A la santé de l'Elu!_

_-Hermione ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique._

_-Non tu as raison Neville, nous devrions pleurer aujourd'hui. Car il est évident que notre cher sauveur n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ces fichues Horcruxes_!

_-Hermione il les trouvera! Je lui fais confiance._

_-Ah oui? Tu en es bien sûr? Neville ça fait trois ans! TROIS ANS!!!! Trois ans qu'il est partie en quête seul. Trois ans qu'il nous a laissé digérer notre défaite. Trois ans qu'il nous a laissé gérer les familles endeuillées. Trois ans que nous nous battons seuls, que la résistance se réduit de jour en jour car les gens perdent espoir. Trois ans qu'il passe en coup de vent pour qu'on l'acclame suffisamment afin de lui donner du courage pour qu'il reparte se terrer dans un trou. Et nous qui nous acclame? Qui nous donne du courage? Trois ans que nous subissons la répression, que nous nous cachons et que nous risquons notre vie chaque jour afin de ne pas faire oublier au peuple qu'il y a encore des personnes qui croient en une véritable justice. Et monsieur ne nous donne aucune information comme si nous n'étions pas digne de ses recherches._

_-HERMIONE STOP! C'est de ton meilleur ami dont tu parles._

_-Mon meilleur ami? Mon meilleur ami ne serait jamais partie seul en nous laissant derrière avec tout ce merdier à régler. Je vais te dire Neville, mon meilleur ami ne se serait pas enfuie comme un poltron et se battrait à nos côtés. Mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas laissé Minerva se faire brûler vive._

_-Ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Lorsque tu seras calmée on en reparlera mais pas avant. Tes paroles dépassent ta pensée, _dit Neville tout en enfilant sa cape de voyage, il salua rapidement les trois autres et partie en claquant la porte.

_-Je ne suis pas sûre cette fois que mes paroles dépassent mes pensées_, murmura Hermione toujours debout face à la grande table en bois.

Kingsley vint rejoindre Hermione et se servit un verre également. Il but une première gorgée et revint s'assoir avec son verre près de ses amis. Rémus toussa et coupa enfin le silence:

_-Drago nous a informé qu'il était en charge d'organiser un cocktail pour une personne important du ministère. Adam Gromberg._

_-Jamais entendu parler, r_épondit Hermione_._

_-Il a travaillé depuis ces quatre dernières années aux Etats-Unis, il s'occupait de forcer la main, dirons-nous, du congrès sorcier afin qu'ils appuient le gouvernement de Tu-sais-qui. Comme tu as pu le lire dans la Gazette il a réussi et il revient au pays; Tu-sais-qui lui réserve un bon poste au ministère. Et à cette occasion ils organisent une soirée mondaine pour en faire l'annonce officielle._

_-Très bien. Malfoy retrouve enfin son monde, il se sentira comme un poisson dans l'eau parmi ces empotés de mangemorts bourrés de fric et stupide à souhait._

_-Arrête de grogner Hermione et écoute plutôt où je veux en venir,_ reprit Lupin. _Tu-sais-qui a chargé Drago de chercher quel est l'infiltré parmi ses disciples_, Kingsley et Charlie se redressèrent sur leur siège,_ et il veut profiter de cette soirée afin de confronter les personnes qu'il suspecte._

_-Je vois toujours pas où est le problème, Malfoy est chargé de se trouver, il n'a qu'à le lancer sur de fausses pistes comme Kingsley l'a fait pour Sirius pendant des années, c'est pas sorcier._

_-Il pourrait faire ça en effet Hermione mais il aurait besoin d'aide et de soutien. Je veux que tu assistes à cette soirée._

_-MOI?_

_-Oui toi,_ Hermione partit d'un grand éclat de rire

_-Rémus autant m'attacher à l'entrée du ministère toute nue et sans baguette et graver sur mon corps « Je suis une née-moldue et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter»._

_-Tu-sais-qui et la grande majorité de ses mangemorts ne savent pas à quoi tu ressembles, ils ne connaissent que ton nom. Hormis Drago, tout ceux qui t'ont connu à Poudlard sont à l'étranger sur ordre de Tu-sais-qui, il suffira d'arranger un peu ton apparence et de te donner une nouvelle identité._

_-Tu es fou,_ Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la porte

_-Non Hermione, tu es l'une des sorcière les plus puissante que je connaisse, Drago a besoin d'un membre de l'Ordre à ses côtés pour l'aider à voir tout ce qu'il ne sera pas capable de voir et pour lui offrir quelques portes de sorties lorsqu'il en aura besoin. Tu jouera le rôle de sa maîtresse actuelle et..._

_-De mieux en mieux..._

_-Et, Lupin haussa un peu le ton, il te présentera à tout le gratin mangemort. Toutes les informations que Drago ne pourra pas récolter lors de cette soirée, nous comptons sur toi pour les avoir_.

Hermione se tenait toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dos tourné à ses camarades.

_-Et l'envoie des déportés dans un lieu plus sûr à l'étranger?_

_-Maintenant que Charlie est rentré il prendra ta place. Je t'en prie Hermione fait ça pour l'Ordre. Cette soirée peut sauver la couverture de Drago et nous faire bénéficier de précieuses informations._

-Hermione referma les boutons de sa veste, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et attrapa son sac qu'elle glissa sur son épaule.

_-Hermione le feras-tu?_

_-Ai-je déjà refusé une mission?_

Et elle s'en alla laissant les trois hommes ensemble.


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre, de nouvelles aventures et grande nouvelle j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre hier soir!!! Il me reste juste à écrire ce qui se trouve entre... -_-'**

**Bref bonne lecture moi je file en cours!**

à **_Eliie Evans_**: Merciiiiiiii =) ça m'a fait très plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit.

* * *

Les deux filles étaient assises à la table de la cuisine, Ginny le visage baissé sur sa tasse de thé n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Le rapide départ de Harry avait laissé des sillons sur ses joues, ses yeux bouffis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé ne quittait pas le liquide sombre devant elle. Hermione quant à elle se retenait de tout commentaire et préférait se réfugier derrière la Gazette du Sorcier. Deux coups retentirent à la porte de l'appartement des deux jeunes sorcières. Hermione se leva lorsqu'elle vit que Ginny n'amorçait même pas un mouvement pour répondre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte une petite voix s'éleva au travers, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_-C'est moi Luna._

_-Avec quoi sommes-nous partis au ministère il y a six ans?_

_-Des sombrals,_ souffla Luna. Hermione ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer la petite blonde avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Luna n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Ses tenues étaient moins excentriques mais elle continuait à porter de temps en temps son collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre. Plus petite qu'Hermione, elle laissait sa longue chevelure blonde platine courir le long de son dos jusque la chute de ses reins, ses grands yeux bleus semblaient toujours dévorer le monde sur lequel ils se posaient.

_-Que fais-tu ici? Y-a-t'il un problème avec le transfert de ce soir?_

_-Oh non non, _répondit-elle de sa voix toujours autant rêveuse, _tu n'échapperas pas au cocktail de ce soir Hermione._ Celle-ci sourit et poussa un soupir d'exaspération, Luna entra dans la cuisine et salua Ginny qui ne répondit pas et qui continuait de fixer sa tasse de thé, froide maintenant. _Ah oui Harry est repartie c'est vrai. Je ne l'aurai même pas aperçue cette fois_. Elle prit les deux mains d'Hermione et l'emmena dans le couloir, _toi tu dois aller prendre un bain, ensuite je te préparerai pour ta soirée._

_-J'ai déjà ma robe et je ne retrouve Malfoy que dans huit heures. _

_-Tut tut tut tu rentres dans ton bain et je vais faire en sorte de te rendre méconnaissable, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque_. Elle poussa la grande brune sans ménagement dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione et jeta un coup d'oeil à la robe qu'elle avait choisit pour l'occasion. Une robe longue sans coupe, couleur beige-parchemin était posée sur le prie-dieu.

_-J'arrive à temps on dirait_, se dit Luna.

**

_Rémus je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plaît?_ demanda Charlie au vieux loup-garou qui lisait un vieux grimoire dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé qu'il appréciait.

_-Bien sûr. Des questions concernant le transfert de ce soir?_

_-Non ça ne concerne pas le transfert. C'est au sujet de la soirée à laquelle Malfoy emmène Hermione. Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée? C'est extrêmement risqué. On risque de la reconnaître et de la perdre non seulement elle mais également Malefoy puisqu'il sera à son bras._

_-Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Mais nous avons une chance en or de progresser. Nous devons prendre ce risque._

_-Rémus tous le réseau de portoloins clandestins a été testé et fonctionne. Il serait temps de commencer à lancer les premières équipes_, intervint Bill qui laissa apparaître sa tête rousse à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-Oui, dîtes aux trois premiers groupes d'aller retrouver les déportés dans leurs cachettes._ Bill acquiesça et repartit laissant les deux hommes. _Ecoute Charlie nous avons minimisé les risques que Hermione encoure, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Elle a accepté..._

_-Mais..._

_-Elle a accepté, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire et ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire._ Charlie baissa la tête vaincu et s'affaissa d'avantage dans son siège. _Tu sais, je trouve que Harry n'a pas tort quant à l'interdiction des histoires d'amour entre les membres de l'Ordre. Nous vivons déjà suffisamment dans la peur de perdre notre propre vie, nous ne devrions pas en plus connaître l'angoisse viscérale de perdre ceux qu'on aime lorsqu'on peut s'empêcher de la connaître. _Sur ces paroles il quitta la pièce, Charlie ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas, il faisait partie des prochaines équipes qu'on enverrait.

**

_-Luna arrête tu me fais mal!_

_-Arrête de te plaindre. Je crois que je vais devoir utiliser un sort permanent pour les lisser._

_-Si tu fais ça je donne pas chère de ta peau_. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que la blonde s'escrimait à démêler la tignasse de la brune, elle secoua sa baguette d'un mouvement presque imperceptible pour qu'Hermione ne la voit pas faire, et miraculeusement les noeuds se défirent lorsque Luna la peigna.

_-Voilà, les deux bouteilles de démêlant auront fini par servir à quelque chose. A quoi penses-tu,_ demanda Luna lorsqu'elle regarda le reflet de sa camarade dans le miroir. Hermione faisait apparaître des canaris au bout de sa baguette. _Es-tu anxieuse pour ce soir?_

_-Non._

_-A ta place je le serai. Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver à découvert parmi tout ces mangemorts. Cela me suffit d'en croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je vais travailler. Tiens avant-hier j'ai du servir une table de treize. De vrais porcs, ils en mettent partout quand ils mangent et ils ne laissent aucun pourboire. _

_-Tu as des nouvelles de ton père?_

Prise au dépourvue par cette question Luna arrêta de brosser les cheveux de la brune. Elle baissa ses bras et regarda le reflet du visage d'Hermione. Elle esquissa un petit sourire puis répondit:

_-Pas depuis quatre mois. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ca veut dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore pris. _Hermione lui sourit et conforta son amie dans son opinion. Monsieur Lovegood avait participé à la bataille finale et malgré la défaite il avait continué durant les semaines qui suivirent de publier dans son journal des pamphlets contre le nouveau gouvernement instauré par Lord Voldemort. Un jour l'Ordre fut mis au courant d'une rafle dans laquelle devait être arrêté le père de Luna, prévenu juste à temps il a pu s'enfuir et parfois il envoie à sa fille de drôle de pierres ou des mottes de terre qui n'ont de sens que pour sa fille._ Et dis-moi Hermione, ce soir ça te donnera l'occasion de mieux connaître Drago._

_-Drago? Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Drago?_

_-Depuis qu'il est de notre côté. Ca va vous rapprocher cette mission,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-Ca va nous rapprocher rien du tout oui! Arrête avec tes sous-entendu où je ruine tout tes efforts en mettant ma tête sous l'eau. _

_-Je plaisantais bien sûr et rassied-toi!_ dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin pour autant.

_-Nous allons collaborer,_ dit Hermione en grimaçant lorsque son amie donna un coup de peigne violent dans un de ses gros noeud. I_l n'y a aucune place dans ma tête pour Malefoy et son Ego._

**

_-Arrivés au point de rencontre il vous faudra trouver une vieille boîte de conserve. C'est votre portauloin. A 18 heures précise il vous mènera à l'endroit où une seconde équipe prendra le relais et emmènera les déportés vers un second portauloin_. Compris? Le groupe de résistants dont Charlie faisait partie hocha la tête. Rémus s'écarta et laissa les hommes transplaner vers leur premier lieu de rencontre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande usine désaffectée où attendait une dizaine de sorciers fatigués, à bout de force. N'ayant plus leur baguette ils durent entreprendre le chemin jusqu'au premier portauloin à pied. Un enfant qui devait avoir moins de dix ans tenait la main d'une jeune adolescente en pleurant et en réclamant sa mère. La jeune fille tentait de le consoler, mais rien n'y fit, il fit la route en sanglotant et en reniflant derrière Charlie.

Celui-ci, baguette tendue avançait en regardant tout autour de lui. Ils traversèrent un boulevard périphérique où s'alignaient les uns après les autres de grands entrepôts laissés à l'abandon. Seul le bruit de la circulation un peu plus loin et les pleurs de l'enfant venaient troubler le silence de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Ils repérèrent la boîte de conserve sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était six heures moins deux. Ils s'assurèrent que tous les déportés touchaient bien d'un doigt l'objet puis quand la boîte se mit à siffler et émettre une lumière bleue les accompagnateurs prirent place entre eux. Ils furent littéralement arrachés à la zone industrielle, le paysage devint flou et quelques secondes plus tard ils atterrirent non sans mal sur une plaine. En aidant les quelques personnes tombées pendant le voyage ils scrutèrent les alentours. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, un silence de plomb perçait leurs tympans.

_-Où est la seconde équipe?_ se risqua l'un des résistant.

_-J'ai bien peur pour vous qu'elle ne vienne pas hélas_, répondit une petite voix surexcitée dans l'obscurité.


	8. Chapter 7

**Et hop un nouveau chapitre!**

**Maintenant je préviens c'est officiel les grèves sont finies donc la mise à jour va s'en ressentir. Soyez patients après quelques semaines de rush je devrais être capable de réalimenter la ficton.**

**En attendant enjoy la lecture de ce chapitre que j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire =)**

* * *

«_Elle est en retard_.» Drago regarda sa montre pour la quinzième fois et soupira, cette soirée le stressait particulièrement depuis que Lupin lui avait annoncé qu'un membre de l'ordre se présenterait à ses côtés tout au long de la nuit. La mission allait foirer, il le sentait, quelque chose se passera ce soir et il finira comme le mangemort entre les crocs de cet immonde serpent. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre «_Ils peuvent pas leur apprendre à lire l'heure à ces substituts de sauveur de l'humanité?_», il s'apprêtait à faire un nouveau tour du pâté de maison lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un transplaner. Par réflexe il dégaina sa baguette et la brandit en direction du bruit.

_-Range ta baguette Malefoy, tu voudrais pas te faire mal._

_-Granger?! Non me dis pas que c'est toi qu'ils envoient..._

_-Non tu vois pas?! C'est moi Severus et j'ai mis mes escarpins préférés pour l'occasion._

_-Ils veulent que je meurs. C'est ça ils veulent me sacrifier, je suis le martyr de service. Potter est partie donc c'est sur moi que ça tombe._

_-Cesse de geindre trouillard et enlève cette baguette de sous mon nez!_

_-Toi tu commences pas à me donner d'ordres sinon ta soirée va se terminer avant même que t'ai pu goûter aux petits-fours._

_-Bon c'est bon? Bébé Malfoy a finit de pleurnicher? Plus vite nous y apparaîtrons, plus vite nous en ressortirons._

_-C'est ce que tu penses._

_-Bon ressaisis-toi, prend mon bras,_ Malefoy la regarda avec une expression de profond dégoût,_Oh grandis un peu! Etre en contact avec toi ne me fais pas plus plaisir mais si nous ne faisons pas impression nous sommes morts._

_-Merci de m'encourager._ Hermione attrapa le bras du blond et l'emmena au bout de la rue.

-_Bon allons-y._

_-Tu es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée?_

_-Non. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix._ Sur ces mots Drago prit une grande inspiration et s'assurant qu'Hermione était bien accrochée ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où se donnait la réception.

**

Sans n'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent désarmés et encerclés par une armée de mangemort. Bellatrix Lestrange était de la partie. Elle s'approcha doucement de Dedalus Diggle qui faisait partie de l'équipe et émit un petit ricanement avant de prononcer le sortilège Doloris.

_-Le maître veut chacun des membres vivant._

_-Ils le seront. Mais j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non?_

_-Amuse-toi avec les sang-de-bourbe mais n'égratigne pas les membres_. Les traits du visage de la brune formèrent une petite moue puis elle porta son attention sur Charlie.

-_Tiens nous avons eu un Weasley. Tu devrais te réjouir de retrouver tes parents. A ce qu'on m'a dit ils se sont très bien accommodés aux détraqueurs._ Le roux tressaillit à l'évocation de ses parents. _Et lorsque le Maître en aura terminé avec toi tu pourras rejoindre ton frère._ S'en fut trop, avec toute la force dont il disposait, il se jeta sur la mangemort.

**

Le manoir était immense, lorsqu'ils passèrent les deux grandes portes d'entrés ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir avec un plafond de plus de sept mètres de hauteur. Un lustre fait, semblait-il à Hermione, de milliers de petits globes de cristal y était suspendu et éclairait les deux escaliers qui partaient du bas pour se rejoindre à l'étage. Sur les murs qui longeaient les marches une tapisserie semblable à celle qu'elle avait vu au 12 square Grimmaud représentait l'arbre de la famille à qui devait probablement appartenir la demeure. Des serveurs tout en queue de pie et en noeud papillon allaient d'une pièce à l'autre chargés de plateaux d'argent contenant soit des coupes de vin des Elfes vieux de 1500 ans, soit de minuscules canapés colorés et appétissants. Le majordome prit le manteau que lui tendait Malefoy et enleva le châle de la jeune fille. Malgré lui Drago devait admettre que la Miss-je-sais-tout connue à Poudlard avait été métamorphosée pour la soirée. Le blond la détailla des pieds à la tête, elle portait une longue robe très simple taille empire et noire qui faisait ressortir son teint laiteux. Ses cheveux bruns était relevés en un chignon compliqué dont aucune mèche ne sortait.

-_Monsieur Malefoy?,_ Drago refit surface et tendit sans un mot sa cape au majordome, celui-ci débarrassa Hermione de son châle noir et se tourna à nouveau vers le blond. _Votre père se trouve dans le salon principal. Il vous attend._

_-Bien Gustave._ Il prit le bras de sa partenaire et traversa l'entrée en direction de la pièce où se pressaient le plus de monde.

-_Attend, attend,_ murmura Hermione. _On est chez toi ici?_

_-Tu croyais quoi Granger? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait louer une salle des fêtes?_

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et furent immédiatement rejoint par un couple qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

-_Drago! _

_-Blaise... Tu es revenu de Chine?_ demanda-t'il avec un sourire forcé.

_-Oui Pansy avait le mal du plus comme les négociations avec les rouges stagnent j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu pour mieux revenir._ Il se tourna vers Hermione qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son compagnon. _Tu ne me présentes pas?_ Drago leva des yeux affolés vers la brune. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander son nom d'emprunt. La brune comprit l'appel au secours et prit tout le courage qui lui restait, elle se plaça devant le blond et tendit une main moite au grand noir.

-_Anna Lingh. Enchantée._ Blaise la fixa d'un regard gourmand et serra sa main.

_-Blaise Zabini. Et plus qu'enchanté_, lança-t'il avec un sourire carnassier. La brune à ses côtés remua légèrement et toussota._ Et voici Pansy Parkinson-Zabini,_ reprit-il en désignant négligemment sa femme de la tête. Pansy fit une petite révérence et se remit derrière son mari.

-_As-tu vu le héros du jour? _demanda Drago pour détourner l'attention de son ami.

_-Oui. Il doit être en train de manquer d'oxygène quelque part, impossible de l'approcher sans devoir jeter un ou deux Doloris dans le tas._ Il fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire suivi du blond et de Pansy. Hermione pressa légèrement le bras de Drago et celui-ci reprit:

-_Excusez-nous mais nous devons rejoindre Lucius._

_-Bien sûr bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas t'enlever à tes devoirs d'hôte. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mademoiselle Lingh,_ il se baissa attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser. Drago la tira sur le côté l'enlevant des griffes de l'ancien serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix ils se permirent de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement.

_-On a eu chaud. Incroyable qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de moi._

_-Il faut dire qu'en étant apprêtée comme une véritable femme et m'avoir comme cavalier brouille pas mal les pistes. Je dois aller trouver mon père, je ne préfère pas qu'il te voie de trop près donc je vais te laisser ici. Si on t'adresse la parole ne sort pas ta baguette trop vite. Ta peau et surtout la mienne en dépendent._ Il esquiva le coup le pied de la jeune fille et continua, _tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire?_

_-Je ne suis pas un chien je peux me servir toute seule._

_-Très bien. Alors ne fais pas de bêtises._ Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et partie en direction du bar tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la foule de mangemorts.

Pas très loin, des yeux ne cessaient de fixer la jeune fille. Une horde de vieilles sorcières qui arboraient leurs parures de diamants les plus extravagantes tentaient tant bien que mal de monopoliser son attention. Elles se pavanaient, étalaient leurs richesses et leur notoriété devant le grand homme brun. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et malgré Hermione qui occupait ses pensées, il gardait l'aplomb nécessaire pour ne pas vexer ces vieilles mégères.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey!!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, le délai a été un peu plus long et je m'en excuse mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avant une ou deux semaines, je suis en plein rush de fin de session et d'ailleurs je devrais être en train de bosser sur mon travail d'anthropo de la religion mais là franchement j'ai pas le courage.**

**Alors enjoy la lecture =)**

* * *

_-Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus?_

_-Non Bill nous n'avons aucune nouvelle._ Rémus regardait l'aîné des Weasley faire les cent-pas depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, les deux affichaient des mines graves et soucieuses. L'équipe de Charlie Weasley de Dedalus Diggle aurait du revenir il y longtemps déjà.

-_Ca suffit je vais au point de rencontre._

_-Non Bill. Reste ici! S'ils sont tombés dans une embuscade tu ne vas pas aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup également._

_-Il s'agit de mon frère Rémus._

_-Je sais et tu lui seras plus utile en liberté que dans la même cellule que lu_i. Le coup partit tout seul. Bill frappa la mâchoire du loup-garou avec son poing, Lupin vacilla sous la force de l'attaque, il se raccrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber et lorsqu'il se redressa le roux avait disparu.

**

Lorsque Malfoy revint il tendit une coupe d'un liquide vert à Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, tentant de se camoufler entre les plis des lourdes tentures accrochées près des baies vitrées.

_-Je n'ai pas encore vu le chef de votre secte. Mais c'est vrai que c'est tendance d'arriver en retard._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour le sarcasme Granger,_ siffla Drago entre ses dents en scrutant les alentours. Il ne vient jamais à ce genre de soirées. Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille il poursuivit, s'il participait à ce genre de mondanités cela pourrait engendrer une certaine proximité, et il préfère comme tu t'en doute continuer à intimider ses fidèles.

_-Oh oui il perpétue le mythe du grand ténébreux,_ souffla Hermione._En tout cas ce Gromberg est dans toutes les bouches. En particulier celles des femmes._

_-C'est un grand séducteur. Il est autant connu pour ses qualités de «persuasion» que pour son tableau de chasse._

_-Je vois... l'éternel célibataire._

_-Tout faux. Il est marié. La petite rousse que tu vois au fond avec cet air pincé et ce regard désapprobateur c'est sa femme._

_-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était connu pour..._

_-Mariage arrangé,_ la coupa le blond. _ Il lui fait profiter de sa notoriété et il peut aller dans le lit de qui bon lui semble._

_-Vraiment très belles valeurs ces mangemorts... J'ai entendu l'une de ses admiratrices dire qu'il allait reprendre le poste de chef du bureau de la sécurité interne du pays._ Malefoy se passa la main sur son visage et posa son regard sur le grand brun qui semblait en grande conversation avec Lucius.

_-Oui je me doutais qu'il obtiendrait ce poste._

_-Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir,_ remarqua sa compagne.

_-Si tu trouvais que Rookwood était effrayant dans cette position, dis-toi que tu n'as encore rien vu. Gromberg est un maître en cruauté et en férocité._

_-Il n'a pas vraiment l'air dangereux,_ fit-elle remarquer.

_-Un peu avant qu'il ne parte aux Etats-Unis pour sa mission il organisait régulièrement des raids meurtriers anti-moldu. Il les assommait, les attachait solidement les uns à côtés des autres puis lui et ses hommes se plaçaient face à eux, ils choisissaient chacun un moldu et lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés ils leur faisait subir le Doloris. Celui dont le moldu tenait le plus longtemps avant de mourir avait gagné. Referme la bouche Granger nous avons de la visite. Brown._ Drago fit un signe de tête à son collègue, _voici Anna Lingh._

_-Enchanté mademoiselle,_ il lui prit la main et la baisa. Il se redressa et s'adressa à Drago. _As-tu entendu les dernières nouvelles? _Devant le regard interrogateur du blond il continua, _je m'étonnais de l'absence de ta tante et j'ai appris qu'elle et une petite équipe avait reçu de nouvelles informations, ils sont allés surprendre une bande de résistants qui tentaient de faire fuir les déportés que nous avons perdu la dernière fois. _Malefoy frôla Hermione afin de lui faire comprendre de ne rien laisser paraître.

-_Ah et ils les ont enfin eu?_ demanda le blond.

_-Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Ils ont plutôt intérêt, le Maître n'acceptera pas une autre bévue._

-_Oui en effet. _

_-Et puis il est temps que cette vermine traître à son sang soit réduite à néant une fois pour toute._

_-Absolument d'accord avec toi Gaspard. Nous avons été bien trop coulant avec eux, maintenant nous devrions nous occuper sérieusement de leur cas._

_-Ah ah ça c'est parler_! Il leva son verre en direction de Drago puis s'excusa sa femme l'attendait. Une fois seuls, Drago regarda Hermione qui était plus blême que d'habitude.

-_Nous devons écourter la soirée Malfoy. Je dois retourner au..._

_-Oui. Il vaut mieux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu grilles ma couverture._ Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à répliquer mais le blond la tirait déjà vers le hall d'entrée. Sans y prendre garde elle bouscula le grand brun qui e l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée. Il put sentir son parfum de vanille qu'il trouva délicieusement enfantin et eut bien du mal à reprendre sa conversation avec le secrétaire du bureau des relations internationales. Arrivés devant l'entrée ils demandèrent au majordome leurs vestes et sortir prétextant une affreuse migraine pour Hermione suite aux questions des invités qui s'étonnaient de leur départ si prompt.

Une fois à l'extérieur ils transplanèrent directement dans le petit quartier dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt.

-_Je vais directement au QG, tu viens?_ demanda l'ex Griffondor.

_-Non, je pourrai récolter plus d'informations en allant directement au ministère_. Sans plus de mots ils repartirent en transplanant chacun de leur côté.

**

_-Lupin dis-moi qui n'est pas revenu!_

-_Hermione je t'en prie calme-toi. Tu es complètement folle de débarquer ici alors que cinq minutes plus tôt tu étais entourée de mangemorts. Tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques. Tu aurais pu éveiller leurs soupçons non seulement sur toi mais sur Drago._

_-Je m'en fiche! _

_-Tu t'en fiches peut-être mais pas moi. Pas nous._

_-Dis-moi quelle équipe n'est pas revenue._

Rémus affronta le regard furieux de la jeune fille, quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait débarqué dans le couloir du quartier générale complètement furibonde et s'était plantée devant lui afin de lui soutirer les informations qu'elle voulait. Plus fatigué que jamais il soutint son regard et poursuivit:

_-Hermione je te répète que tu ne dois pas aller là-bas..._

_-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Une chose est sûre c'est que je ne resterai pas ici en attendant d'apprendre leur prochaine exécution. Alors dis-moi qui n'est pas revenu._

_-Non._

L'ancienne griffondor se tourna alors vers son amie Luna qui était assise aux côtés du loup-garou

-_Luna, toi tu le sais. Alors dis-le moi._ Devant le regard désespéré d'Hermione la blonde ne put empêcher de lui révéler que c'était le groupe de Charlie qui était porté disparue. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de terminer sa phrase que la brune avait tourné les talons et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle transplana directement au lieu où devait avoir lieu la relève et atterrit sur un chemin de terre uniquement éclairé par les étoiles. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, le vent ne soufflait pas, les bruits habituels des animaux de campagnes étaient absents. Elle s'habitua peu à peu à l'obscurité et distingua dans le champs en face d'elle un talus un peu plus haut que les autres, une silhouette se tenait un peu à l'écart et semblait regarder dans sa direction. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et traversa le champs d'un pas rapide lorsqu'elle fut assez près elle reconnut les reflets roux de la tignasse de Bill, elle baissa alors sa baguette et se rapprocha un peu plus. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle capta son regard et y lut le désespoir. Elle examina alors le talus un peu loin et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Des dizaines de corps se trouvaient là empilés les uns sur les autres. Tous affichaient la même expression de peur, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche mis-close. Le teint cireux et la raideur de leur membre avisa Hermione qu'ils devaient être morts depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Sans le regarder elle s'adressa à Bill:

-_Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a... Charlie... Deddalus..._

_-Non il n'y a aucun membre de l'ordre, seulement les déportés._

_-Où sont-ils?_

_-Je n'en sais rien,_ il fit une pause puis se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle tremblait et retenait à grandes peine ses larmes, _il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui, nous devons faire quelque chose pour eux. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme cela._

_-Oui,_ souffla Hermione. Elle se détacha de lui et s'approcha un peu plus du tas de corps. Juste devant elle se trouvait le corps d'un petit garçon avec des boucles blondes qui affichait la même expression que les autres. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et s'effondra devant l'amas de cadavres. Bill tenta de calmer les violents sanglots qui s'étaient emparés du corps d'Hermione mais rien n'y fit, les plaintes de la résistance déchirèrent la nuit. Il tomba alors à genoux à ses côtés et contempla ce que la guerre avait engendré, ce que la plus infâme partie de l'homme avait provoqué, ce dont l'humanité était capable dans sa plus grande ignominie. Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui leur sembla des heures incapable d'écouter autre chose que les plaintes silencieuses des victimes de cette nuit, ils n'entendirent pas les craquements des branches derrière eux, ils n'entendirent pas non plus le raclement de gorge mais la voix bourrue qui interrompit ce concert de lamentations les ramena à la réalité:

-_Etes-vous des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà un petit chapitre où les choses avancent entre Charlie et Hermione, de quoi vous faire patienter pour les grandes révélations qui s'en viennent ;)**

**Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour la guimauve qui suit ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'était un petit homme, courbé en deux et appuyé sur un bâton de bois. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha les deux résistants découvrirent un visage buriné par la vie et les épreuves, des tâches de vieillesse avaient envahies la main qui serrait sa canne de fortune. Il avait prononcé ces mots tout doucement, sa voix éraillée les avait sortie en murmurant. Encore sous le choc du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ils n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de brandir leur baguette, mais sans pouvoir dire pourquoi il leur suffit d'un regard pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre du vieil homme. Ils restèrent un moment encore à le regarder lorsque le paysan reposa sa question. Ils acquiescèrent alors doucement puis le vieil homme leur fit signe de le suivre. Après s'être relevé Bill aida Hermione à en faire de même, ils croisèrent leur regard pour s'assurer que tout deux étaient d'accord de le suivre. Ils marchèrent aux côtés du vieillard à travers les champs et après avoir traversé le petit chemin de terre ils aperçurent une centaine de mètres plus loin une petite maison avec des fenêtres éclairées et de la fumée qui devait sortir d'une cheminée. Le vieil homme les conduisit sur un petit chemin de caillou qui conduisait à l'entrée de la maisonnette, de chaque côté des plans d'hortensias commençaient à fleurir, il ouvrit doucement la porte et invita les membres à entrer avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la chaleur réconfortante de son foyer.

_-Caroline,_ appela-t'il, _j'ai ramené leurs amis._ Une femme âgée apparue alors dans l'encadrement d'une porte, elle portait un tablier de cuisine sur une robe très modeste, reprisée à quelques endroits. Elle transperça les nouveaux arrivants de ses prunelles puis elle parut se radoucir et les convia dans la pièce qu'elle occupait. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine de la maison, de l'eau bouillait sur une antique cuisinière et une table en bois brut trônait au milieu. Trois des quatre chaises étaient déjà occupées par des hommes enveloppés dans des couvertures.

-_Deddalus, Sturgis, Amos! Grâce au ciel vous êtes en vie._

_-Où est Charlie,_ interrompit Hermione. Bill scruta la pièce et l'inquiétude envahit son visage à nouveau.

_-Le quatrième se repose dans la chambre. Il est pas mal amoché,_ répondit la femme du vieil homme. Celui-ci accompagna directement le roux au chevet de son frère.

-_Il n'a rien de grave?_ demanda la brune anxieuse.

-_Non, non, quelques contusions. Apparemment il s'est battu à mains nus avec ces mangemorts._

Pendant que Bill s'assurait de l'état de santé de son frère, les trois hommes informèrent Hermione de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Ils lui expliquèrent le guet-apens dans lequel ils étaient tombés, comment Charlie s'était rué sur Lestrange qui l'avait par la suite soumis au sortilège Doloris pendant de longues minutes. Ils lui racontèrent l'exécution des déportés dont ils avaient été témoins, un par un avaient été alignés sur les bords de la route et un par un avaient subi l'Avada Kedavra. Et puis il y a eu l'apparition presque miraculeuse de ce vieux sorcier qui réussi à détourner l'attention des mangemorts suffisamment longtemps afin de permettre à Sturgis Podmore d'attaquer le mangemort qui détenait leur baguette. Le vieillard les avait immédiatement fait transplaner jusque chez lui en attrapant au passage Charlie qui était resté prostré au sol depuis la séance de Doloris. Pendant leur récit Bill était revenu, s'était accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine et les écouta en silence.

-_Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est devenue la seconde équipe censée vous relayer? _demanda Hermione.

_-Non ils n'en ont pas parlé. Je présume qu'il ne doit pas en rester grand chose. _

_-Il faut que l'on vous ramène en lieu sûr,_ intervint Bill. _Hermione ça te dérangerait de rester ici avec Charlie, il est trop faible pour transplaner, Sturgis, Deddalus, Amos et moi allons retrouver le quartier général et nous réfléchirons à un moyen de le déplacer._

_-Il peut rester ici autant de temps qu'il en a besoin il ne nous gêne pas vous savez. Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir aider à notre manière la résistance. _Bill sourit tristement aux propos du vieillard.

-_C'est très gentil à vous mais il va falloir que l'on vous emmène dans un endroit sûr également. L'équipe de Vous-savez-qui ne tarderont pas à retrouver votre trace._

_-Abandonner ma maison? Certainement pas! _s'offusqua Caroline.

-_Hélas vous n'avez pas beaucoup de choix maintenant. En nous venant en aide vous figurez sur leur liste noire dorénavant,_ répondit tristement Deddalus. Le vieux couple se regarda et hochèrent la tête signe qu'ils abdiquaient et les suivraient.

_-Bien. Vous allez rester ici avec Hermione et Charlie, vous nous suivrez lorsque je reviendrai. Allons-y maintenant, j'aimerai qu'on en finisse avant que le jour se lève._

A ces mots la petite bande de l'Ordre se leva et suivirent le roux dans le petit corridor. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la nuit fraîche il se tourna vers la maison et prononça quelques incantations pour renforcer la sécurité de la maison afin qu'ils soient tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Les trois hommes remercièrent chaleureusement leurs sauveurs et firent un même mouvement avec leur baguette. Une seconde plus tard ils ne virent plus que la nuit devant eux.

**

Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre de la petite chambre à l'étage. Les mus étaient encombrés de photos représentant des enfants à différents âges souriant, grimaçant ou faisant la moue, un portrait de mariage trônait sur la table de chevet. Charlie ouvrit les yeux alors que la jeune fille contemplait le couple beaucoup plus jeune faire des coucous et de grands sourires à l'objectif, le jeune homme prenait sa femme dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux.

-_Nous aussi nous serons heureux lorsque ce jour arrivera. Nous afficherons les mêmes visages joyeux et riront aux éclats en compagnie de notre famille et de nos amis._

_-Oh Charlie excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as besoin de repos._ Elle esquissa quelques pas vers la sortie mais Charlie continua:

_-Tu sais lorsque j'y pense, je m'imagine de petites noces avec seulement les amis intimes et la famille, dans un champs par une journée ensoleillée. Les enfants de mes frères courraient partout, le vin coulerait à flot, je porterai un costume noir avec une cravate que j'aurai emprunté à mon père et je t'attendrai devant un autel improvisé. Et tu arriverais dans une robe très simple, blanche évidemment, tes cheveux indomptables suivraient la cadence de tes pas, tes mains serreraient un bouquet de tulipes jaunes, les pieds nus tu glisserais vers moi avec ce si beau sourire qu'avant tu t'autorisais._

_-Charlie..._ soupira Hermione.

-_Arrivée à ma hauteur ton père te donnerait un baiser avant de te remettre entre mes mains. Pas un seul instant durant la cérémonie nous ne nous quitterions des yeux. Lorsque le moment de prononcer les voeux sera venu tu me feras une déclaration pleines de promesses que je saurai que tu tiendrais et je penserais alors que c'est véritablement le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_-Charlie je t'en prie arrête. _Hermione s'était tournée vers le mur pour cacher les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. _Charlie tu sais..._

_-Oui à une autre époque, dans un autre lieu. Si tu n'étais pas toi et si je n'étais pas moi... Je sais Hermione. _Charlie se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers et regarda le plafond. Doucement la brune s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le bord des couvertures et prit la main du passionné de dragons.

-_A une autre époque. A une autre place. Si je n'étais pas moi et si tu n'étais pas toi ce que tu dis serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps. Et je le regrette Charlie. Crois-moi je le regrette._ Elle enfoui son visage dans les grosses mains rugueuses du roux, celui-ci en dégagea une et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

_-Je t'ai dit il y a trois ans que je t'attendrais. C'est toujours vrai. Je sais qu'un jour tout cela sera fini, nous allons gagner la guerre, nous allons faire le deuil de nos familles, de nos amis et nous pourrons enfin commencer à vivre. _

_-Parfois je me dis que j'aurai du partir avec toi il y a trois ans lorsque tu me l'as demandé. Parfois je m'imagine aussi la vie que nous pourrions vivre loin de tout ça._

_-Tu ne serais pas Hermione Granger si tu t'étais enfuie en abandonnant l'humanité à son sort. C'est ce que j'exècre le plus chez toi et c'est également ce que je chéris le plus. _Il embrassa son front et essuya ses larmes._ Il ne faut pas pleurer sur nous Hermione, nous avons une belle histoire qui nous attend. Après la destruction, la haine et la mort nous connaîtrons enfin le bonheur._

_-Comment peux-tu être si sûr de cela Charlie?_

_-Parce que toutes les histoires se terminent bien._

_-Et si elle se terminait bien mais pour l'autre camps?_

_-Alors je porterai plainte contre tous les auteurs des contes de fée que ma mère lisait à ma soeur, _il éclata de son grand rire si chaleureux mais grimaça sous la douleur que lui infligeait ses côtes endolories. Hermione le força à se recoucher sur ses oreillers, ramena les couvertures sur lui, lissa les plis des draps qui l'enveloppaient et caressa ses mains.

-_Raconte-moi encore comment se déroulera le jour de notre mariage,_ lui demanda-t'elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait à ses côtés et posait sa tête au creux de son épaule.

**

_-Maintenant au moins nous sommes sûrs qu'il y a une taupe parmis nous. Malefoy ne sait rien de la seconde équipe?_

_-Non, il ne nous a pas encore contacté. _Bill, Kingsley et Rémus se trouvaient au quartier général ils venaient d'écouter Bill relater ce qui s'était passé cette nuit comme il l'avait lui-même écouté quelques instants plus tôt.

_-Nous allons devoir renforcer la confidentialité de nos propres informateurs, réduire le nombre de personnes présentes lors des rapports qu'ils nous en feront. Nous devrons également cesser de tenter de recruter du monde._ L'aîné des Weasley et le loup-garou hochèrent la tête._ Cela ne s'avérera pas facile de réduire encore d'avantage le cercle de l'Ordre. Il faut absolument que nous parlions à Potter; il faut que nous retrouvions ces Horcruxes. Il faut en finir maintenant, le temps presse. Je ne sais pas qui peut bien nous avoir trahis mais il doit savoir encore bien des choses et il ne gardera pas la bouche fermée si vous-savez-qui a réussi à le ou la faire parler déjà._ Shacklebolt se leva et enfila sa cape de voyage. Je vais tester la température au ministère et tenter d'entrer en contact avec Drago afin de l'informer de la situation. Peut-être pourra-t'il en apprendre d'avantage que nous.

Il quitta la pièce l'air épuisé et transplana devant la cabine téléphonique du ministère. Tous les employés qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'élite de Voldemort se voyaient contraints dorénavant d'utiliser l'entrée des visiteurs. Le grand sorcier noir avait perdu sa place en tant que chef des aurors, il travaillait dans le département des jeux et compétitions sportives magiques. Il organisait les jeux cruels que les mangemorts appréciaient, des jeux qui souvent impliquaient des moldus pris dans une rafle qui devaient se battre à mains nus ou alors avec des armes auparavant sélectionnées par ces gros lourdeaux assoiffés de sang et de mort. A cette heure-ci l'atrium était encore désert, des notes de papiers voletaient près des ascenseurs et le gardien de nuit somnolait sur sa chaise. Kingsley appuya sur le bouton pour descendre, les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément alors il s'engouffra dans la cabine étroite avec les quelques notes. Il sélectionna le 6ème sous-sol, les trois premiers étant destinés aux figures les plus importantes du ministère. L'ascenseur se stoppa au second sous-sol et lorsque ses portes s'ouvrirent elle laissèrent apparaître un Malefoy très pâle et épuisé.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bon bon bon... nouveau chapitre, pas super consistant mais je fais ce que je peux. Ce passage de l'histoire est pas facile à mettre en forme et l'inspiration me manque. Par contre j'ai écrit les deux derniers chapitres. Donc je sais où je m'en vais.**

**Bonne lecture et bon je ferai un effort pour les prochains chapitres afin qu'ils soient plus consistants et peut-être plus passionnants.**

**M: merci =)**

**nounours4: Merci. J'éspère que la suite continuera de te plaire.  
**

* * *

_-Je reviens de son bureau. Les membres de la seconde équipe ont tous été enfermés à Azkaban. _Drago regardait nerveusement les aiguilles qui descendaient petit à petit vers les étages inférieurs.

-_Il y a un indic' chez nous._ Malefoy détacha brusquement son regard et fixa Kinglsey. La voix de l'ascenseur le prévint qu'ils arrivaient au troisième sous-sol.

_-C'est moi qui vous recontacterai la prochaine fois_, réussit-il à dire avant l'ouverture des portes, de nouvelles notes de service s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine et Drago disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Il passa devant sa secrétaire sans la saluer et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre. Sa peau était plus que jamais en danger. Il avait pensé en se joignant à la résistance que cela accélèrerait la chut du Lord mais voilà trois ans que le monde de la magie plongeait de plus en plus profond dans ce cloaque. Il devait arrêter d'être un informateur pour l'Ordre, c'était devenu trop risqué,quaiment suicidaire. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le petit tiroir à sa gauche, il en sortit un petit flacon jaune, il prit deux pilules à l'intérieur et les avala d'une traite. S'il y avait une taupe soit elle était déjà au courant de sa position mais elle ne l'avait pas encore dénoncé, soit elle ne devait pas être au courant de grand chose et dans ce cas-ci en se montrant encore plus prudent ils pourraient dissimuler l'identité de l'informateur; il rouvrit le flacon et prit deux autres pilules lorsque deux coups furent frappés à sa porte, il eut à peine le temps de remettre le flacon au fond de son tiroir qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un grand sorcier brun séduisant. Adam Gromberg s'installa sur la chaise en face de Malefoy et lui sourit.

_-Mais je t'en prie assied-toi Gromberg,_ ironisa Drago. Le grand brun partit d'un éclat de rire et continua de fixer le blond. _Que puis-je faire pour le nouveau chef de la sécurité intérieure?_

-_J'aurai besoin de la liste des aiguilleurs des trains de la mort,_ répondit-il d'un ton calme mais avec une pointe de sarcasme.

_-Bien je l'apporterai à ta secrétaire_. Comme le brun ne partait pas il ajouta, _autre chose?_

_-Je donne un dîner dans le nouveau manoir que nous avons acheté ma femme et moi. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous honorer de ta présence ce soir-là?_ demanda-t'il toujours sarcastique.

-_Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, sois-en sûr._

_-Bien. Et emmène ta très charmante compagne de l'autre soir. J'ai hâte d'enfin faire sa connaissance. _Il se leva et sortit du bureau sans attendre de réponse.

Un dîner mondain supplémentaire avec ce bellâtre n'enchantait guère l'ancien serpentard, Gromberg était un fonceur, il écrasait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage pour arriver à ses fins. Il s'appartenait tout et ne supportait pas que l'on se refuse à lui, lorsque le Maître lui a demandé de revenir en Angleterre il a demandé le poste de roockwood et il l'a eu, il se ballade dans les couloirs du ministère comme s'il en était le propriétaire et il voulait rencontrer sa nouvelle compagne pour l'ajouter à sa collection. Sa nouvelle compagne... Granger?!

_-Je_ _sais qu'il t'a demandé de rechercher le traître. Comment tu t'en sors jusque là?_

_-Il ne semble pas se douter que ce soit moi._

Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue se trouvait à la terrasse vide d'un café moldu. Londres était sous la pluie et les passants couraient sur les trottoirs afin de trouver un endroit où s'abriter. Seuls les deux sorciers se trouvaient à l'extérieur sous un petit parasol qui portait le logo d'une marque de bière.

Severus regarda longuement son protégé, ses cheveux graisseux étaient un peu plus long, et son visage plus marqué par les épreuves que le Lord lui faisait endurer, malgré leur écrasante victoire il y a maintenant trois ans. malefoy fuyait le regard de son ancien professeur, leurs têtes à têtes étaient rares et en général il n'en résultait rien de bon. Il continuait de regarder les moldus se précipiter dans les bouches de métro ou sous l'auvent d'une petite boutique de la rue Victoria. L'idée de laisser tomber l'Ordre ne l'avait pas quitté. Depuis des jours maintenant il retournait la situation dans sa tête et tous les scénarios qu'il montait se terminaient par sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Quitter l'Ordre était ce qu'il y avait de plus sécuritaire à faire. Et pourtant il n'avait pas envoyé de hiboux à Lupin. Un mot et une lettre lui aurait rendu le sommeil. Ils ralentiraient les battements assourdissants de son coeur. Un mot et une simple lettre : «J'arrête». Mais il avait réduit en cendres les nombreux parchemins où s'étalaient ces lettres. Sans savoir pourquoi il continuait. Severus sembla suivre le fil de ses pensées, il reprit la parole et dit:

-_Lorsque tu estimeras que c'est nécessaire tu me dénonceras._ Ce n'était ni une proposition, ni une supplique mais bel et bien un ordre. Drago continuait de contempler la valse d'imperméables et de parapluies. Il y avait pensé lui aussi. Sacrifier son ancien professeur pour se garder sauf. Mais sans doute pour les même raisons inconnues qui le poussaient à continuer avec l'Ordre, il s'était refusé de jeter dans les griffes de Voldemort son ami.

_-Lorsque je l'estimerai nécessaire je le ferai Severus._

_-N'essaye pas de jouer sur les mots Drago. Quoi que tu en penses il arrivera un moment où il te mettra sur la sellette, alors pour épargner ta tête donne-lui la mienne._

_-Je ne serai pas sur la sellette et toi non plus. Nous l'aurons renversé bien avant, il n'aura même pas le temps de s'apercevoir que nous nous battons du mauvais bord qu'il sera réduit à néant par Potter._

Rogue prit le menton du jeune blond entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. Il reprit en murmurant:

_-Tu n'y crois pas plus que mois à toutes ces balivernes. Ce ne sont que les fantasmes des résistants et toi comme moi savons que nous finirons au fond d'une geôle. Mais tu peux gagner du temps toi. Alors ne joue pas au con et laisse l'Ordre profiter de tes information le plus longtemps possible._

-_Je ne te savais pas aussi dévoué à la case du bien severus, _dit Drago en esquissant un sourire. Rogue lâcha le visage de Malefoy et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il se remit à la contemplation des moldus trempés, passa une main dans ses cheveux et essuya quelques gouttes de pluie posées sur son épaule. Il répondit d'une voix si basse que Drago faillit ne pas l'entendre:

-_Ce n'est pas au bien que je suis dévoué_.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée il avait envoyé un patronus au vieux loup-garou. Malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours à verse, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit parc au centre d'un quartier résidentiel moldu qui à cette heure-ci était désert. Assis dans l'ombre sur un banc où étaient gravées de nombreuses initiales entourées d'un coeur, il entendit le bruissement de la cape de Lupin derrière lui.

-_Toujours aussi ponctuel,_ accueillit Malefoy.

-_Tu as de nouvelles informations sur la prochaine rafle?_

_-Non il n'envoie l'itinéraire qu'à la dernière minute maintenant. _Le vieux professeur soupira,

_-Avec les contraintes qui augmentent et nos ressources qui s'épuisent, nous ne pourrons bientôt plus rien faire._

_-Ces Sangs de Bourbes n'ont qu'à s'occuper de leur sécurité eux-même!_

_-Arrête Drago. Je sais que tu n'en penses plus un mot._ Le blond ne prefera pas répondre et enchaîna directement sur le sujet pour lequel il avait demandé un entretien avec Rémus.

_-En parlant de Sang de Bourbe, Gromberg s'intéresse à Granger,_ Lupin tourna brusquement son visage vers Drago qui put y lire l'angoisse qui grandissait, _du calme. Il ne s'y intéresse pas dans ce sens là. Il m'a demandé de l'emmener au dîner qu'il donne la semaine prochaine. Tu connais sa réputation, je doute que ce soit pour en faire la nouvelle dame de compagnie de sa femme._

_-Il y aura qui à ce dîner?_

_-Rémus il faut bien que tu comprennes ce qu'implique ce dîner. Si elle accepte de m'accompagner elle accepte également officieusement ce qui pourrait en découler. On ne dit pas non à Gromberg._

_-Je m'en doute. Combien y aura-t-il de convives?_ Malefoy ricana et regarda l'homme à ses côtés, des cernes profondes rétrécissaient ses yeux et de nouvelless rides apparaissaient chaque jour.

-_Tu es vraiment étonnant tu sais. Tu serais prêt à jeter Granger dans la gueule du loup?_

_-Nous régressons Drago. Je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que si nous n'avons plus d'aide nous allons perdre. Hermione est forte et ces dernières années l'ont endurcies encore d'avantage. Elle pourrait jouer le rôle à merveille._

_-Et qu'en pense-t-elle?_

_-Elle finira par accepter. Elle a tant sacrifié pour la victoire qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là_. Malefoy resta un instant silencieux, il devait entrevoir l'ampleur de ce que cela impliquait. Granger serait infiltré avec lui dans le cercle des mangemorts, elle devrait en côtoyer un régulièrement. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit mais il le mit de côté. Après tout c'était la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Peu lui importait sa destinée.

_-Vous serez donc tout deux partenaires._

_-Tant que vous lui apprenez bien son rôle et qu'elle apprend à fermer sa grande bouche j'accepte de l'intégrer. Mais aucun cafouillage ne sera permis. Si elle tombe : je tombe._


	12. Chapter 11

** Voilà un chapitre très tardif et j'ai d'Ailleurs tout un tas d'excuses pour m'éviter de recevoir des pierres mais on s'en fout alors je vous laisse juste apprécier la lecture. =)**

**

* * *

**

Etendue sur son lit elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit Charlie. Les couleurs du crépuscule enveloppait les rues d'une brume rose, presque irréelle. Le regard fixé sur le toit en ardoise de l'immeuble d'en face, elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans cet état léthargique ne sachant plus s'il lui fallait pleurer ou rire de cette situation absurde. Des livres jonchaient le sol de sa chambre, seul un exemplaire de _1984_ reposait sur le lit. Il l'attendrait. Il le lui avait de nouveau répété la nuit dernière. Ces trois mots s'étaient bousculés à l'oreille d'Hermione quelques fois auparavant. Elle était incapable de se rappeler qund exactement leurs coeurs avaient commencé à battre ensembles mais elle se souvint de cette nuit au Terrier. Trois ans auparavant lorsque Lord Voldemort régnait mais encore à couvert, lorsque la famille Weasley était encore entière, ils avaient, comme à leur habitude, organisé un grand souper la veille de Noël. Ron et Hermione avaient choisi de suivre Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes lors de leur septième année, ils avaient passé des semaines sous une tente miteuse à fuir les mangemorts et à combattre la faim et le froid en plus de la mauvaise humeur croissante de leur meilleur ami Harry. Ce séjour exceptionnel au Terrieur annonçait un répit dans la vie des adolescents. Ils pouvaient oublier l'espace d'une soirée la guerre, la corruption et surtout leur peur grandissante.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Rémus, Tonks, Hagrid, Harry et Lee entonnaient des chants de Noël en entrechoquant leurs verres remplies de vin des Elfes. Lorsque Molly retrouva son vieux gramophone magique et qu'il laissa entendre les premières notes de Celestina Moldubec Hermione en profita pour filer à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la benjamine de la famille.

Se retrouvant seule elle tenta d'occuper son esprit en reclassant par ordre alphabétique la pile de livres qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle. Elle se mordit les joues à plusieurs reprises pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle était occupée à caresser la couverture rugueuse de son exemplaire des contes de _Beedle Le Barde_ lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix chuchoter:

-_Hermione je suis désolé..._

La jeune fille fit volte-face et se retrouva devant un Charlie aux joues bien rouges, arborant un magnifique pull-over orange à grosses mailles tricoté main. Se sentant prise en faute elle resta face à lui, une expression interdite sur le visage.

_-Hermione, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi ce soir d'être loin de ta famille_.

-_Oh non...non Charlie..._ balbutia-t-elle, _en réalité je ne pensais pas à cela. Evidemment je suis peinée de ne pouvoir être à leurs côtés ce soir mais je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité._

Charlie hocha la tête en souriant.

_-Si Moldubec te file la migraine j'ai une bonne potion dans ma valise, _dit-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

_-Ahah. Non je te remercie Charlie._ Hermione tenta un petit sourire et ils restèrent ainsi face à face pendant quelques secondes. Puis ne sachant si c'était le vin ou le visage bienveillant du grand roux elle éclata en sanglots. Sans se soucier de l'habituelle réserve qui caractérisait chacun de leurs échanges, Charlie se précipita vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

-_C'est... c'est juste que... que... il... lui... là-bas..._

-_Chut Hermione,_ lui murmura-t'il en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle releva son visage et le regarda.

_-Je ne veux plus y retourner. Je ne veux plus repartir avec eux_.

Il la contempla et lui dit:

-_Si tu ne veux pas, n'y va pas._

Elle se détacha de lui alors brusquement et émit un rire sans joie.

_-Ce n'est pas si simple._

-_Mais si c'est simple. Pars avec moi. Viens avec moi en Roumanie loin de cette vieille Albion pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. nous ne nous en sortirons pas et nous devons fuir tant qu'il est encore temps._

Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, toute la passion qu'il cachait soigneusement sous son apparente nonchalance explosait. Ce nouveau Charlie fascinait Hermione qui le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes mais l'idée de fuir la réveilla. Elle secoua la tête et dit d'une petite voix.

-_Je ne peux pas._

Les petites rides au coin des yeux du roux s'affaissèrent légèrement laissant entrevoir sa déception. Ce spectacle souleva le coeur de la brune qui, sous l'impulsion, rapprocha son visage du sien et sans que les deux n'aient pu se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Hermione appuyait violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Charlie, sa langue se fraya un passage et trouva celle du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent avec urgence lorsque des pas lourds se firent entendre sur le palier. Ils se détachèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre et s_e mirent face à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Ginny échevelée:_

_-Hey! Descendez! Ron joue les nudistes et a commencé à danser le quadrille avec les gnomes dans le jardin_.

Elle repartir aussitôt riant aux éclats et manquant de s'étaler au bas des marches. Charlie effaça son sourire lorsqu'il vit des larmes poindre au coin des yeux d'Hermione.

_-Viens... Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres._

-_Non. Je ne laisserai pas tomber et je sais que toi non plus tu n'es pas capable d'abandonner ta famille_.

Elle se mordit de nouveau les joues pour faire disparaître les larmes et quitta la chambre.

Pattenrond ronronnait sur son vente lorsque deux coups frappés à la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. La nuit était tombée, finalement l'obscurité avait pris le dessus sur la brume rose.

-_Hermione, tu as reçu un parchemin de Lupin. Il veut te voir._

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et la porte de la chambre de la rousse se refermer. Elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et avec une dernière caresse à Pattenrond elle sortit dans le couloir désert.

**oo**

La rue d'une banlieue londonienne banale. Une nuit pluvieuse banale, Un homme banal qui promène son chien. Il lève la tête comme parfois il en a l'habitude et se fait exactement la même remarque que les autres fois: on ne voit pas les étoiles ce soir. Suivant cette pensée un frisson le parcourt et il presse son chien de rentrer chez eux. Lorsque leur porte d'entrée se referme derrière eux un «pop» se fait entendre. Au milieu de cette rue de banlieue londonienne banale se trouve un petit homme vêtu d'une cape noire. Le dos voûté il avance jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Il se stoppe devant une petite maison couverte de chèvrefeuille et aux fenêtres rondes. Il empreinte le petit chemin de gravillons paré d'adonis et de pensées. Arrivé devant la porte, une main étincelante sort de sous la cape. Cette main fantôme brandit un petit bâton en bois. Ce geste suffit à dégager l'entrée, à peine sur le palier un vase en verre explose à sa droite. Face à lui se tient une jeune femme qui brandit elle aussi un bout de bois semblable. Non effrayé par cet accueil il semble exulter, sa joie redouble d'intensité lorsqu'il contemple le visage apeuré encadré de deux nattes blondes.

_-Mlle Abbott si vous résistez cela risque d'être encore plus plaisant._

La colère défigura alors la jeune fille, elle bougea légèrement son poignet et instantanément la petite fenêtre du hall d'entrée éclata en morceaux. Le petit homme se gaussa quelques secondes en contemplant les éclats de verre sur le tapis, puis il se retourna vers sa victime.

_-Oui le maître m'a offert une protection spéciale pour ce soir._

_-Vous n'êtes même pas capable de m'affronter sans les artifices de votre bouffon_, cracha Hannah.

Queudver fut parcouru d'un frisson et effaça son sourire. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en murmurant : «non, non, non, on n'insulte pas le maître. Non, non ce n'est pas une manière de parler du Maître.

-_Qu'il vienne alors! Je l'attend, je n'ai pas peur. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout_! Elle avait accompagné ses mots de grands gestes du bras ce qui entraîna l'explosion de plusieurs petits bibelots autour d'eux. Tout en continuant de regarder Pettigrow son corps était doucement secoué de sanglots.

_-Tut tut tut. Crois-tu vraiment avoir assez d'importance pour qu'il se déplace pour toi? Je ne vais même pas me salir les mains ce soir_. A ce moment une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard de la jeune fille mais elle disparut aussi vite, remplacée par de la pure terreur. Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase les lampadaires du quartier s'éteignirent et une brume glacée envahit les alentours. On distinguait de grandes ombres flotter vers son logement.

_-Bon et bien je sais que je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. On peut au moins espérer qu'ils vous remettront les idées en place. _Tout en arborant un petit sourire de fierté d'avoir pu ressortir la phrase qu'il avait entendu Lestrange prononcer un jour, il s'écarta de quelques pas pour laisser ces courants d'air pénétrer dans la maison. Ils étaient trois et ne tardèrent pas à encercler Hannah, Pettigrow frétillait sur place en entendant les petits hoquets terrifiés de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ces monstres qui laissaient entendre leur râle lent, régulier et profond, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une grimace, aucun son n'en sortait, les bras le long du corps elle continuait de fixer ses bourreaux, pétrifiée par leur présence. Une main décomposée sortie de sous une cape et caressa le coup de la jeune fille, à ce contact ses genoux lâchèrent, le détraqueur en profita pour serrer ses doigts putrescents autour de son cou fin. Au moment où il remonta sa cagoule Queudver tourna les talons et repartit dans la rue.

Sur le petit chemin de gravillons les plaintes avaient cessées. «Ils ont fait ça vite» pensa Pettigrow. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'une main agrippa un pan de sa cape. Un homme habillé en moldu absorbé par la contemplation des détraqueurs en plein travail se tenait à ses côtés. Queudver le fit lâcher sa cape d'un geste.

_-Ah oui monsieur Horton, le maître vous remercie pour vos précieux renseignements._

_-Mais... vous... enfin quand même des détraqueurs..._

_-Cette jeune femme était une criminelle monsieur Horton. N'oubliez pas qu'en intentant à l'ordre établie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres on fait également du mal à vous_.

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas. L'homme revint à la hauteur de Pettigrow.

-_Et c'est tout?_

_-Pour elle oui._

_-Ah oui je me doute bien que pour elle c'est terminé,_ dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. _Mais je pensais que... enfin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à quelque chose pour moi._

_-Monsieur Horton, lâcha Queudver dans un soupir, vous avez rendu service à la communauté en la dénonçant, continuez ainsi et qui sait peut-être deviendrez-vous aussi intime avec le Maître que je le suis. C'est en protégeant notre nouveau régime que vous gagnerez toute la satisfaction que vous pouvez imaginer._

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part il repris sa marche et transplana.

**oo**

Au loin il y avait la rumeur des combats et tous les deux se trouvaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage attendant que Harry revienne de la salle sur demande. Ils avaient réussi à repousser les mangemorts qui avaient tenté de les suivre dans le grand hall mais Tonks et Kingsley les avaient distrait en abattant sur eux une pluie de sortilèges. A travers les fenêtres vétustes on pouvait apercevoir des éclats verts et rouges déchirer la nuit. Ils se battaient également dans la forêt interdite. Des flèches égarées sur la pelouse du parc indiquèrent que les centaures avaient également pris part à la bataille. Il regarda son petit frère faire les cents pas dans le couloir en lançant des regards angoissés vers le mur nu. Un cri de fureur leur parvint, ils se penchèrent un peu plus par la fenêtres et découvrirent Hagrid porter une chose longue et molle sur son épaule. Affublé de son petit parapluie à fleurs il lançait des étincelles en direction d'une bande d'hommes encagoulés. Ils étaient trop loin pour deviner qui pendait sur l'épaule d'Hagrid, Un des leurs était encore tombé. Ils furent arrachés à leur contemplation par un bruit de ferrailles qui dégringolent. Harry sortait de la salle sur demande qui s'était transformé en labyrinthe construit par des années d'objets illicites déposés ici par des élèves peu soucieux du règlement de l'école. Un mannequin affublé d'un casque et d'une cuirasse était tombé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Ron regarda les mains vides de son ami et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux sur le visage de Harry. Où est le diadème? demanda-t'il furieux. Charlie ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait mais n'avait jamais oser poser aucune question.

-_Il n'y est plus,_ répondit Harry essoufflé, _quelqu'un l'a déplacé._

_-Et maintenant on fait quoi? Il ne nous restait plus que celui-là et le serpent. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_-Je ne sais pas Ron._

_-TU NE SAIS PAS? Ma famille se bat en ce moment même parce qu'ils sont persuadés que tu t'apprêtes à descendre les grands escaliers d'une minute à l'autre pour donner le coup de grâce qui fera disparaître Tu-sais-qui. Poudlard te fait gagner du temps et toi tu ne sais pas._

Les bruits de combat se rapprochaient dangereusement, ils entendirent la statue de Boris le Borgne exploser quelques couloirs plus loin.

_-Ron ce n'est pas le..._ tenta Charlie.

_-Non Charlie! Tu ne sais pas. Toi tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il nous a fait endurer ces derniers mois à Hermione et à moi. On pensait qu'il savait où il allait mais en réalité il ne sait pas plus que nous où sont ces fichus Horcruxes!_

Charlie fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry à son tour. La colère gagnait le jeune brun, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la fenêtre derrière eux explosa. Les Carrow apparurent au bout du couloir et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers eux. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir ils prononcèrent le sortilège de mort qui toucha Ron en pleine poitrine.

Charlie se réveilla en sueur. Il haletait et de minuscules larmes étaient figées au coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à l'obscurité il reconnut la chambre d'ami de Bill, puis peu à peu sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Il refaisait inlassablement le même rêve depuis trois ans. Il revivait la mort de son frère et à chaque fois il se retrouvait de nouveau impuissant.

**oo**

_-Ils le prennent très mal. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre le peu de résistants que nous avons Rémus._

_-Je le sais Kingsley mais il n'y a plus aucun doute sur le fait que quelqu'un donne des informations aux mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de perdre Malefoy et maintenant Hermione._

_-Oui je comprend et je regrette que ce ne soit pas aussi facile pour les autres. Nous devons le trouver et vite. Si nous ne nous faisons plus confiance nous sommes perdus._

Rémus acquiesça et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Kinglsey était chargé de découvrir l'espion et pour l'instant il s'était buté à l'incompréhension et à la contrariété de se faire accuser des autres.

_-Elle ne devrait plus tarder, _dit Lupin la mine grave toujours en fixant la pendule.

-_Rémus en parlant de ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

_-Moi non plus,_ il détacha son regard pour de la pendule et le posa sur son compagnon, ses yeux commençaient à prendre une teinte mordorée lorsque la pleine arrivait._ Mais avons-nous le choix? Plus le temps passe et plus je nous vois pourrir au fond d'une geôle._

_-Rémus..._

_-Non tu sais toi même que la situation est sans issue. Nous mourrons les uns après les autres, nos amis, nos familles disparaissent. Les sorciers ne croient lus en la liberté. Nous devons employer les grand moyens. Crois-moi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir. Je me répugne même à devoir le demander à Hermione._

_-Me demander quoi?_


End file.
